


What is true love?

by Adhuber



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma didn't have the rotten childhood.  Instead she was adopted along with August and only as a teenager does she come into her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

What if Emma didn’t have a horrible upbringing? What if her life was happy and the only downside had been when she was just finishing up high school?

Emma would never complain about her Mom and Dad. She and her brother had been very fortunate when together they were adopted by two very loving parents who could not have children. Life was close to perfect for this eighteen year old. Not only was Emma a cheerleader she had been chosen to spend her final semester abroad in Ireland. In her young mind, nothing could ruin her excitement.

As the summer came to a close and the school year would be starting, Emma and her friends had decided to attend a Renaissance Fair. All of the girls had worked hard on getting proper attire and costumes to wear each day. When they arrived at the event, they immediately began walking from booth to booth to inspect the wears and see many of the demonstrations. Emma immediately got caught up in the spinning lessons, and spent several hours spinning the wheel and turning wool into yarn. By the end of her first day, Emma was already calculating how practical a spinning wheel would be when she got home. As evening came on, Emma found her friends and watched as in the main square there were jousting matches and music being played. But a large ship having just moored at the dock caught Emma’s attention.

Walking towards the large wooden ship, Emma watched as the men moved quickly about lowering the plank to the dock. All of the men looked very rough and so authentic to the entire event. She immediately assumed that the organizers must have hired individuals who were “true” reenactors. One man immediately caught her attention quickly. He had on all black and his hair was raven colored. From her distance he was the ideal pirate. Her stomach immediately got butterflies just at the thought. A true Errol Flynn or even Tyrone Power, be-still my heart she thought. She stood watching as the Captain called out orders to his men directing them of their duties and to have a good evening, before he walked down onto the dock himself. Emma bit down on her bottom lip as she backed up and fell against some of the crates and created a stir. The dark haired man turned in her direction and with the other sailors following his lead, began to laugh. Emma felt mortified that she had made a scene. She quickly tried to get up in order to run away, but her skirt had gotten caught under the crate and would not be pulled free. Finally some of the men from the ship came and lifted the wooden boxes up so her skirt could be released, as Emma gave a final pull, little did she realize she was about to fall into the arms of the Captain of the ship. Looking up, she finally got a full look at the sapphire blue eyes and she immediately felt her breath catch as she stared at him.

“Hello, love,” the Irish voice called as he straightened her back to standing.

On her feet, Emma pulled away, “I’m so sorry,” she stammered, and began to brush at her skirt that had dirt covering it. “I was caught by your beauty; I mean the beauty of the ship…”

“Aye, the lass rings true,” he laughed and took her arm. “My men and I have just arrived, and you may show us around.”

Emma pulled back nervously; she had been around men before, but none as handsome as this stranger. She felt her mouth go dry, but finally answered, “I’m just visiting, I’m not…”

“Come now, my men want drink and maybe the touch of a woman,” as he leered at her with a wink of his eye.

Unsure of what to do she backed away, and finally swallowed hard. This brazen man with such brilliant blue eyes had her mind reeling. She tried to swallow again, and finally blurted out, “this way then,” as she pointed to a path. 

The dark haired man followed her hand and turned to his men, “go on men, I shall escort…” as he waited for her name.

“Emma,” she squeaked out.

“I shall escort Emma to the festivities.”

The men all raced by Emma and the Captain as they entered the fair grabbing women and food on their way. Emma looked up at the man, his black hair hanging low over his face as if it needed to be tossed back with his fingers. Her hand instinctively went to do such, when she realized what she was about to do she pulled her hand back. His face was shadowed by at least a day or two’s growth of beard which only made her fingers itch more to touch him. What was wrong with her she thought to herself? This was a grown man, she was still a teenager. He probably would think her being silly just gawking at him like she was. When he smiled down at her she saw the beautiful white teeth – and again her mind went off wondering what his lips would feel and taste like. She yelled at herself in her head – she had to get control of herself – be polite take him into town and get yourself back to your cabin. Deep down, all she could think of was this was the exact image of what a pirate could and should be. A small sigh slipped from her mouth. He looked down at her with a quizzical look, and she quickly caught herself. “The fair will go on for the next two weeks,” she told him after finding her voice.

“Then my men and I will have time to rest and relax before we begin our next adventure,” as he started to walk with her, “so my lady Emma, tell me about yourself. Are you married, betrothed?”

Emma giggled, and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. “No, my parents would be appalled. They barely allow me to date.”

“And where are your parents today?” he asked.

They stopped at a booth and her companion handed over some coins for some bread. Emma watched him tear off a large chunk and devour it. She couldn’t stop looking at his mouth as a crumb hung just at the corner of his lip. She suddenly had the urge to wipe the crumb away, but instead watched his own hand wipe his lip. “My parents are at home. I came with some of my friends.”

“Then they cannot disapprove you spending the day with me.”

“Oh,” as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. 

As the day grew darker Emma and the man walked around and saw different sights. It wasn’t until her stomach gurgled that they collected a picnic and walked to a clearing overlooking the water. Emma laid out a large blanket and sat down. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get your name,” she asked shyly. 

“Captain Killian Jones,” he told her and sat across from her.

Emma smiled at the man, and opened the basket, “I’m not sure what is in here,” as she began to pull out plates and glasses.

“So lass, why do you not have a chaperone or a beau?”

Giggling, “don’t get me wrong, I like boys, but most of the time they just see me as their friend.”

“Hmm,” he replied taking a bite of cheese, “all the better for me,” as he gave her a dazzling smile. Killian pulled out a bottle of wine and quickly opened it. He poured one glass and handed it to Emma and another for himself.

Emma stared at the man, “oh I can’t have this, my Dad would kill me,” sitting the cup down. She looked deeper into the basket and finally pulled out a bottle of water.

“What’s that?” Killian inquires.

“Water, silly,” as she took a long drink.

Killian watcheed her drink the water and stretched out on the blanket propping his head up with his hand. 

“So love, tell me about yourself.”

Emma smiled at the way every word he said came out as a caress. It had to be his accent she thought, men with accents were always dreamy she thought. “Um, well I just turned eighteen, and I’m a varsity pom-pom girl, I play on the school lacrosse and fencing team. I love to go horseback riding and sailing on my parents sail boat. I have an older brother, August who is way too overprotective of me. He has kept every guy in school from ever asking me out on a date, which completely sucks cause I haven’t gotten to go to any of my school dances, even though he’s dating a different girl every other week,” she rambled on. “Anyway, he’s off at University, but he’s going to meet me here this weekend,” she said with a deep sigh. “Are you from Ireland? I’m just guessing because of your accent, you have a beautiful accent,” as she stoped and looked into the Captain’s eyes. She quickly shook her head and continued, “I just ask because I’m going to Ireland after Christmas for the semester. I get to be a foreign exchange student.”

“Ireland is lovely in the spring,” he answered chewing his food. “It’s a very magical land, so you best be careful of leprechans.”

Emma glanced up at Killian and felt herself melting into the deep blue eyes again. “What about you?” she heard herself ask. Her brain was to focused on staring at the handsome man, her eyes dropped from looking into the blue pools of the ocean to his lips and his unshaven face. Oh boy, she thought, was he ever a delicious piece of eye candy. “Have you always been a pirate? Where in Ireland are you from? How old are you and did you attend University over there? Are you going to stay here for the entire fair? Are you married, girlfriend? What do you like to do..” she heard herself ask all in one breath. Emma had never been smitten by any man except those in the movies, and to have such a handsome stranger laying on a blanket next to her made her heart skip a beat. Any other handsome man she wouldn’t have been able to say two words to, but this one she just couldn’t help herself. 

Killian stretched and took a long drink of the wine. “I grew up in a small town by the Aran Isles. I joined the Royal Navy when I was seventeen and have been on the sea since. As for my age, love, how old do you think I am?” he laughs and runs his fingers over Emma’s arm. 

Emma stared at his fingers the warmth sending heat running through her arm all the way to her belly. She feels herself suck in her breath and hold it. Her mind began telling her that it would be nice to have him touch her all over. Be damn the improprieties of it all, but it felt so good.

“I’m very single though,” he finally answered, “I do enjoy the company of beautiful women, and if you will be here for the time I am here, I can promise you that I will definitely stay.”

Looking deeply into the blue eyes of the pirate, Emma had the sudden urge that she wanted to lean over and kiss the man, but her brain reacted before her body telling her not to be so brazen. She was supposed to act like a lady, but his lips were just there and she just wanted to taste them. She let her own tongue slip out and moisten her lips not knowing what Killian would think.

With a broad smile, Killian’s eyes lit up and he watched Emma’s face as much as she watched his.  
After several minutes of silence, Emma’s insecurities began to take over and she blurted out, “If you’d rather be with somebody else… I mean, I know I’m not the prettiest or the most interesting girl around…”

Killian chuckled as he poured more wine and tossed it back. “Love, if I wanted to be with someone else, I would,” as he continued moving his fingers to her hands.

“I guess I’m just so use to not having any guy want to spend time with me, and well it’s only this past summer that I got my braces removed, and contacts, and…” she pauses watching his fingers, “I guess I just see myself as the ugly duckling.”

Sitting up, Killian takes her hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses her knuckles, “You are a beautiful swan my dear and any chap who isn’t madly in love with you is a fool.”

Emma’s breath sits in her throat as the tingle of his lips on her hand sends fire running through her arm back into her stomach. Only trashy romance books had ever given her the slightest jolt of what passion and desire must be like. Her lips parted slightly as a small gasp came out, her body wanted to fall into his arms but she reminds herself yet again, that she needs to act like an adult and not a lovesick child.

“Tell me Emma, by your reaction, have you never been kissed?”

Emma knew that her heart just stopped. Over several moments she finally heard it beat again and slowly pulled her hand away. “Only simple pecks on the cheek, I mean my dad and brother well they seem to think that I… um…”

“That is one thing we can remedy,” as he leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers. Emma’s hand immediately came up and lay flat against his chest as her brain started racing with different thoughts. This very handsome man is kissing you and it feels wonderful. Why have I never been kissed? If I’d known it would feel like this… Oh wait maybe it’s just him. Emma moveed closer to him, as his arms wrap around her back to pull her tighter. She parted her lips slightly feeling the demand of his own lips and the warmth of his tongue as she allowed it to invade her mouth. Her body involuntarily shivered at the pleasure of the kiss. As her eyes stayed shut her hands move up to Killian’s neck and into his hair. The softness and thickness was very enjoyable to her fingertips and she did not realize that she’d been lowered to the ground with the pirate over her. When Killian finally pulled away from her, she let out a small whimper and he bit at her bottom lip tugging it slightly. 

He smiled down at her as he held himself up with one arm and let his other hand gently explore her body. His fingers grazeed down her neck to her shoulder and down her torso. Killian knew that she was innocent and was enjoying watching her experience the touch of a man for the first time, “and that my love, is what you have been missing,” as he pulled himself up and reached to help Emma sit up. 

Trying to catch her breath, “um yes, I…” Emma was at a loss for words as her eyes suddenly become distracted yet again by the blue of the pirates. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The smile grew on Killian’s face and he moved to start packing up the basket, “now what shall we do tomorrow?”

“Oh,” as the thought that he wanted to spend more time with her finally hits her, “I’m sure that you have things…” letting her voice travel off as her eyes dropped back to his lips and once again she bites down on her bottom lip and moistens it with her tongue.

“If you keep doing that, I will have to thoroughly kiss you again,” he tells her sternly.

“Horseback riding,” she finally answered.

Laughing at the girl, Killian sees the effect he has had on her. “Then tomorrow we shall go riding,” as he stands up, “where shall I meet you?”

Emma has difficulty looking away from the Pirate who had sent hot warm feelings shooting through her body. “The stables over the hill by the fort,” as she tried to stand only to trip over her skirts and then be quickly caught by Killian.

The man had his arms wrapped around the young woman as he looked deeply into her green eyes. “All right love, shall I walk you home?”

Pulling away from him finally, Emma brushed at her skirts to make sure there was no dirt on it, she turns to look at Killian who is smiling down at her. She knew that if her father and brother were here that there would be choice words not just for her, but for the dashing Captain. “I’m staying in one of the cabins,” she told him, “until my brother arrives next week.”

“Oh?” I look forward to meeting him, Killian smiled at her with a gleam in his eye.

“Auggie is not going to be the nice polite guy. He thinks I should be locked in a tower far away and never be seen by anyone.”

Killian offered his arm to her and they began to walk, “then I shall have to make an excellent impression.”


	2. Sour Milk

Captain Jones returned to his ship to see many of his men had returned and were sitting around drinking rum and laughing with each other. Killian gave a faint grin as he moved amongst them heading for his cabin. He only stopped as he heard his name being called by his first mate.

“Captain, did you have a good evening?” the man inquired. 

Killian looked at his longtime friend and slapped him on the shoulder, “Smee, I haven’t enjoyed the company of young lass like Emma in many many years.”

“Then does that mean we’ll be staying for a while?”

“Yes,” Killian answerd, “we will stay for a fortnight before we set sail again. Let the men know so that they can get all their angst out while on dry land.” He then turned and went down the passageway to his cabin.

~

Emma still couldn’t believe what had happened. "Wow," was all her body kept saying. Killian was absolutely the most wonderful dream she had ever had, and to think he wanted to go horseback riding with her tomorrow. Emma grabbed her flip phone about to call her friends when she stopped herself. If I call them they are all going to want to ogle him, and well he might think they are prettier than her. No she didn’t want to share Killian with them – at least not yet. Maybe once she knew him better. Oh but they would all die to know that she was seeing an older man. Okay she didn’t know exactly how much older, but he was at least 5 if not ten years older. Oh and if August was here – he’d have her sent home and shipped off to a nunnery. He was already pissed that her parents were letting her travel to Ireland alone. 

Emma took a deep sigh and began to change her clothes into a pair of boxer shorts and a large t-shirt. When she heard a tapping at the door, her heart gave a little jump. What if he was back? What if he decided to ravish her right here and now? Taking a deep breath Emma walked to the door, hoping she didn’t look absolutely horrible in her pajamas. With the door open, Emma took a gasp as she saw it wasn’t her pirate but somebody else.

“Neal what are you doing here?”

Slouching on the door frame, “Em, I came to see you,” he slurred.

Emma pushed him away from the door and tried to close it but couldn’t as the man pushed his way in. “Get out Neal. I don’t want you here.”

“Why not? You use to like me coming over and…”

“Uh, no. You use to like coming over and bugging me and leering at me.”

“Why do you have to be such a prude Em? I’m a lonely guy here, and I just thought that we could have a good time while you’re here without your family.”

“Get out of my cabin Neal or I’m going to call the police.”

“Fuck you Em. You think you are so fucking perfect, but reality is that one of these days I’m going to have you and you won’t be telling me no” as he stumbled out of the cabin. 

Emma slammed the door and threw the bolt. She leaned against it and took several deep breathes. Neal had been sneaking around her house for the last year. Watching her at cheerleader practice, following her when she went in for showers after lacrosse practice – he was constantly watching her, looking for her – it all made her skin crawl. A few of her friends thought he was cute and that they wouldn’t mind the attention, but Emma wanted none of his attention. She looked at her phone laying on the bed and thought of calling August. He would beat the crap out of Neal for the things he said. But if August came now, she wouldn’t have any time to be with Killian, and well Killian had kissed her and… Maybe she should do something crazy and run off with Killian on his ship. To hell with everything else, but she knew she would never disappoint her parents like that. Going to the bed, Emma crawled under the covers and tried to put Neal Cassidy out of her mind and just to think of the very handsome pirate with the incredible blue eyes.


	3. Wild Rides

Emma got up the next morning to the sun streaming into her room and a smile on her face. All night she had dreamed of nothing more than one Captain Jones. She went to her luggage and pulled out her tan jodhpurs, white blouse, black jacket and black riding boots. Emma had planned to go riding this week since it was one thing she knew that she was good at and her friends would politely say no to. But she wanted to look her best for Killian. Just saying his name made her get goose bumps down her arm. Pulling her long honey blonde hair back, she rolled it into a French roll at the nape of her neck and secured it with a clip. She dusted powder on her face and grabbed her lip gloss just to make her lips look wet and was out the door. 

As she started to walk towards the stable her stomach gave a roll and she realized she would have to have something to eat. Many of the vendors had already started frying up eggs and hash browns and Emma saw her friend Sabrina paying for a plate of food. They gave each other a quick wave and Emma got her own plate of food and sat across from her friend.

“Where did you go off to yesterday?” her friend inquired.

With a grin that reached her eyes, Emma couldn’t keep it in, “I met somebody.”

“Oh, would that be Neal Cassidy?” her friend answered with what seemed a knowing smile.

“NO!” Emma called back, “I can’t stand him, and he’s disgusting anyway. No I met myself a pirate.”

Sabrina leaned her head back and laughed, “Oh my God, you and the pirates again. You read one romance story about a rogue pirate and ever since you have been stuck in love with pirates. Give it up Em, you are never going to meet the Dread Pirate Roberts, though if you do find Cary Elwes, I’ll help you tie him up.”

“This is not, well…”thinking of the man she was with the day before and his black attire, “his name is Killian Jones.”

Sabrina took a bite of her food and looked at her friend, “oh, and what does he look like?”

“Oh, well he’s tall, and handsome and has black hair, and the most incredible eyes, and…” sighing as she tried to describe him.

“Emma, you are in love with a character. That sounds like the guy from the Horatio Hornblower show you insisted we watch with you.”

“No, this guy is, oh never mind,” she finally told Sabrina. Her friend did not believe her, but maybe after a few days with Killian on her own, she could introduce the dark stranger to her friend who would definitely be eating her shoe for the comments she had said.

“Well whatever it is, all I know is that disgusting Neal is constantly lurking about. When is Auggie coming? I know I wouldn’t mind spending some time with him.”

Emma’s eyes got wide and she made a retching noise, “you think Auggie is something. Yuck. I mean you’ve known him your entire life.”

“I know,” as Sabrina took a deep sigh, “and he’s never seen me as anything but the little girl following him around.”

“I’ll do you a favor, I’ll get Auggie to see you for who you are and you can help me out later,” Emma told her friend, as she bit her lip thinking about what she could do to get Sabrina to help her with her brother. 

~

Emma leaves her friend a short time later and walks to the stables. Looking at her phone she figures that the Captain will probably still be sleeping but is surprised when she finds him leaning up against the stable doors. Instead of the black attire he had on the day before he is dressed in a white shirt with a brown vest and even darker brown velvet coat with his black pants and boots. He was definitely a sight to take in as she immediately caught her breath.

“Captain, I wasn’t sure you’d be here this early.”

“Aye lass, I hope you have already eaten as I’ve already procured us two very fine horses for the day.”

“Yes,” as once again she got lost in the blue of his eyes. 

Emma walked towards the door of the stable when Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. Emma’s hands moved up his chest and felt the muscles that were beneath the clothing, “I wanted to make sure you still remembered me.”

Emma pulled back and looked up at him, “I could never forget you.”

The two walked to the horses that were waiting and Emma quickly mounts her horse as does Killian and they both start off at a trot. After a few hours, Emma pulled her horse to a stop by a grove of trees. “Shall we eat here?” she asked.

Killian had already dismounted and was taking the reins from Emma. “I think this will be a lovely spot.”

The two took yet another picnic basket and set it up. Killian immediately lyed down on the blanket and patted it for her to lie next to him. The two looked up at the clouds and Emma stared off at all the different shapes just letting herself enjoy her time with this man.

“So love, what can I teach you today?” he asked as he propped himself up and looked down at her.

Emma smiled at him, she had already decided that she doesn’t want to be the prude that Neal called her the night before, at least not with Killian. “Everything” she whispered.

Killian gave her an incredible smile and leaned down and kissed her. Emma parted her lips to allow him to explore her mouth more. She let out a sigh as he deepened the kiss. Her hands ran up to touch his soft shirt and vest, up to his neck where she pulled at his neck and let her fingers run through his hair. Soon Killian was pressing against Emma and his hands moved down her side and he started to pull her blouse out of her pants. As his fingers touched her skin she gasped at the tingle she felt. Immediately Emma’s fingers began to unbutton his vest and shirt and her fingers slid along his skin and she could hear him inhale. A smile on her lips as she pulled him closer. Finally Killian pulled away and started kissing Emma down her neck and collar – he made quick time of the buttons on her own blouse and pulled it open to look down upon her. He pulled away and let his fingers brush her collar bone.

“Bloody hell Emma, you are gorgeous,” as he let his finger slip under the strap of her bra. “I could make love to you for weeks and never be bored with you.”

Emma just looked into the blue ocean eyes and then down his face examining the way he looked unshaven yet still seemed to have been well groomed. Her eyes finally moveed from his lips which she found just as mesmerizing as his eyes, and down his chest to where her fingers still seemed to be enjoying their own personal investigation of his body. She lets her fingers run over his nipple and watch it harden to her touch and she could feel her own nipples harden as well. She liked the feel of the hair on his chest and how it ran through her fingers. She was oblivious to what she was doing to him or the look he was giving her. Her mind was completely focused on her desire to touch this man. If he wanted everything from her, she’d give it to him. After all she was eighteen, yeah she had always said she wanted to wait till she was married, but kissing Killian and touching his body – well she didn’t want to regret letting something as beautiful as the Hope Diamond escape her.

“Emma love, if you keep that up, I’m going to have my way with you right now,” as he moved her fingers away and lowered his lips to her breast bone and kissed the tops of each of her breasts. She could feel his hand cup her breast and she desperately wanted him to touch her. She lifted her hips slightly so she could get her fingers to the back to unfasten her bra and suddenly could feel an arm slide under her as he pulled her into a deep kiss. 

When Killian finally pulled away he was quick with his shirt buttons and was up and standing before she even knew his lips had left hers. “What… have I done something?” she asked confused  
“Love,” taking a deep breath, “we have to stop, I desperately want to make you mine, but not here, not in a field. You need to be treated like a princess.”

Emma felt the tears well in her eyes and she looked down and tried to readjust her missing clothing. She didn’t want to look at the man who was more of a gentleman than she wanted. She bit her bottom lip until the pain in her heart left and was replaced with physical pain. As she tucked her clothes back in and straightened herself she finally turned to him. “Yes you are right. We are going very fast.”

Picking up the blanket and folding it quickly, “so what shall we do tomorrow?”

Emma turned to the man who she thought was bored with her – damn the insecurities that ran her mind. He really was a gentleman. “We could watch some of the events at the fair?”

“Then that is what we shall do. Shall I come for you at your room, or should I meet you someplace?”

Emma’s mind raced again, if he came to her room, her body would happily invite him in for the entire day, but her brain finally took over, “yes that’s fine.” Emma quickly mounted her horse and the two began a slow quiet walk back to the stables.


	4. Go Away

Emma returned to her cabin and let her body slide down the door after Killian left – as always he kissed her hand goodbye and didn’t try to come into her room. Wow, was this just a dream or were there really guys who could behave like a gentleman. As Emma stood she moved to her bedroom, but was quickly startled when a light flipped on.

“So where’ve you been all day, Emma.”

“What are you doing here?” as she grasped her jacket around her.

“Come on Emma, you know why I’m here. I’m tired of playing cat and mouse. I searched for you all day, and I find you come home late to bed. Well for once I’m sick of playing your stupid game and I’m just going to take what I want.”

“Get out of my room now,” she responded forcefully.

“I’m sick of you playing the little princess that can’t be touched,” as he stood up and grabbed her hard. He pulled her arms behind her back and held them together with one hand and with the other he grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Emma gagged at his harsh kiss. She tried to push him away but with every attempt at freedom he held her tighter. Her mind began to race – how is she going to get away from him? She tried to picture Killian here, but his kisses never felt like they were going to leave her bruised and used. Finally Emma let her body relax – hoping that the change of her body language would allow him to give her some freedom as her brain thought of an escape.

“That’s right Em, you just relax and you’ll realize that you want this as much as I do,” he released her hands but kept an arm around her waist.

Wetting her lips, “if you’ll let me change out of these dusty clothes…”

“Sure why not,” as he shoved her towards the bed. “You can put on that lacy number you brought along.”

Emma recalled that she did put a white lace teddy in her bag, and she went over to the suitcase and pulled it out. “I’ll just go change…” as she moved towards the bathroom.

“No, you can do it right there.”

Emma took her jacket off and went to take her boots off. She quickly pulled on the matching panties under her white shirt and turned her back on Neal as she pulled the teddy on. Feeling mortified that this man whom she detested is watching her makes her want to vomit. As her body wanted to revolt, her brain was making a quick survey of her surroundings and she saw the lamp at the bedside. Putting on a sweet smile, “why don’t you lay down and I’ll show you what I’ve learned,” she said in a seductive voice. Emma didn't even recognize who was talking but as she watched Neal follow her orders, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and gave him a seductive smile. She leaned down and kissed him slowly as she could feel his hands run up her bare legs and grasp her butt. She forced herself to focus and as his hands move up to her breasts and cup them she reached for the table lamp and slammed it into his face. 

Emma jumped from the bed as she heard him scream out expletives at her. She threw the door open and started running. She could hear him screaming at her and him knocking into the door, but she’ had already let her legs take large strides as far away as possible. If she told herself over and over again she was a horse who can’t be caught, she can escape. It always worked before when she was little, and this time she needed to know that she can run fast. She heard footfalls far behind her, and she zipped down the path to the water. The dock, she’d rather drown then have Neal catch her. As the large ship came into sight in the distance she could hear Neal still screaming at her. Just a little longer and she’d be safe. She flew by several sailors who must have been on their way back to the ship, and as she saw the ramp and crates blocking it, she suddenly felt like she was a cat and lept upon the boxes over and up onto the deck of the ship. She slid to a stop as she turned to see Neal off in the distance still looking for her. 

Emma grabbed one of the sailors and squated down to protect herself, “I need to find the Captain,” she whispered in a panic voice. 

“Aye lass, the Captain is in his rooms, just down there,” as he pointed to a door. 

Emma quickly ran to the door and slipped inside. She jumped down the steps leading to a deck below and with shallow breathes she starts opening doors. The first was a closet, the second a lavatory, and the final was well lit and beautiful. Killian was standing over a table looking at maps when he saw her run in and jump into his arms.


	5. Intolerance

As Emma clung to Killian crying, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Why had this sweet girl whom he had spent the last few days shown up crying? Though to be honest the idea of her running into his room wearing almost nothing was desirable the fact that she was crying and begging for protection made him wonder what exactly had happened to her. Killian pulled her to his bed and sat her down, only to see that her tender little feet were covered in blood. He pulled a heavy wool blanket up and around her shoulders and went to the door.

“Smee, bring me some water and bandages.”

Killian returned and slowly had Emma lie down on the bed as he began to examine her feet. Somewhere along her run, Emma must have run through broken glass and sharp rocks. A knock at the door and Killian accepted the pan of hot water and rolls of bandages that Smee brought to him. “Miss Emma has been injured and I believe somebody may have been after her. Keep an eye out for any disturbances.”

Emma was curled up on the bed pulling the blanket tight up to her chin. “He’s going to find me and he’s going to rape me. I know it. He said it. He won’t stop until he’s hurt me. I can’t go back…”

Killian took the water and a sponge and began to wipe her feet. She didn’t flinch. She just shook from fear and tears kept streaming down her cheeks. Finally Killian had her feet bandaged and he moved to help heal her heart. Moving to her side, he pulled her into his arms and she just began to cry. The constant gasps for air told him that something horrible had happened. He rubbed her back and let his hand slide into her hair. God he wanted to touch her more, but now was not the time. He held her like a child and as he really looked down at the young girl in his arms he realized that she was so young. Yes he’d been with younger, but at three hundred plus years this was a true child. He pulled her tight and kissed her head. Oh the smell of her hair made him dizzy as he held her, just her smell made him want to make love to her and yet this was not the time.

Emma took a breath and finally looked up into Killian’s eyes. “Please don’t let him hurt me,” she pleaded with him.

“I’d never let somebody hurt you love,” as his lips slowly met hers. He didn’t know what he was doing. Everything that was noble in him said to stop, yet everything that was pirate told him to keep going. It didn’t help when her fingers ran up into his hair and pulled his head closer to her. The kiss got deeper and soon he felt her fingers running through his hair.

Killian lost all self-control. He couldn’t stop it. His hands ran up into her hair and before he knew what was going on he was hovering over her kissing her deeply and then down her neck. He found the spot that made her gasp for breath when he kissed it. Soon her cries were no longer those of fear but instead of passion. Her fingers pulled at his clothes, and he quickly disrobed. He couldn’t get close enough to her. Within minutes he was kissing every inch of her skin and pulling at the filmy lace that clung to her skin. Once he had it removed he couldn’t stop himself. He loved touching her soft skin, knowing that it was only for him, that she was so willing. Her body responded to him and his kiss. She quickly took off the lace garment and once naked she wanted him to be just as bare.

Emma knew that her body had taken over. She wanted to feel a real man’s touch and the only one she wanted to touch her was Killian. His calloused hands made her body tingle and all the bad thoughts of the evening quickly disappeared. She instantly responded to every touch. His thumbs ran over her nipples and they instantly hardened to his touch. Emma shifted and could feel his manhood harden and rub against her thighs. Her body wanted desperately to feel that hardness rubbing against her. Emma gave up all thought and wanted nothing but to be touched by this pirate.

Killian couldn’t stop the way his body reacted to her. He had wanted her first time with a man to be gentle and with love, but now he just couldn’t stop the turn of events. He shifted above her and began touching her everywhere. He let his fingers move between her thighs and he could feel the heat and wetness growing. He allowed one finger to touch her and she immediately responded with a moan. He rubbed against the wetness and enjoyed the fact that each touch she wiggled beneath him. As he let a finger slide inside her, he knew she would whimper a little at first but the friction he created made her start to pant. He watched as her hips moved to his rhythm. Her whimpering grew and he knew she wanted more. Emma’s fingers gripped into Killian’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Her body went into an auto-pilot and as Killian’s lips met hers he couldn’t stop himself. He bit at her lower lip, just to make sure she still wanted him. Her legs opened to him and pulled him close. She was dizzy with desire as she pulled him towards her.

“Emma, are you sure?” as he hovered over her.

“Yes, make me yours. Make the nightmare go away,” she begged.

Before Emma said another word he slid between her legs and buried himself between her thighs. Emma gasped as he bore into her, but as the rhythm was established she arched her back to pull him closer. Killian’s arms wrapped behind her and pulled her tight. He loved her desire to pull him closer and he found her lips and began kissing her again. When Emma met her release she let out a cry that Killian quickly squelched with a deep kiss. He couldn’t help but feel even more desire for the young woman who gave herself to him. 

~

As daylight began breaking in through the curtains, Emma rolled away and buried her head under the pillow. She felt wonderful. Her body was sore but she felt like stretching out and just lying there. She reached over and felt around, but nobody was there. She lifted her head and realized she wasn’t on board the ship with her pirate. She was back in her room. She had a t-shirt on and was all alone. Was it a dream she thought to herself, but as she stood, sharp pain in her feet told her no. Emma tip toed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly undid the bandages and stood in the shower of steaming water and bit on her lip as her feet were washed. 

As Emma got dressed she took special care to put on a pair of thick socks and her favorite tennis shoes. She would need to find her pirate and talk to him. She hoped he didn’t regret anything because she wanted to be with him even more. As Emma sat staring out the window she began to wonder if she was falling in love with the dark stranger. If she could have her way she’d run away with him, but then it dawned on her, he wasn’t a real pirate. In fact she knew nothing of his real life. What if she was just a conquest that he made during these rendezvous reenactment camps? It didn’t matter, she would be the adult, she would find out where she stood with him. 

Outside Emma walked down the path stopping to get a slice of fresh bread and butter as she walked towards the water. She was completely focused on what she would say and not let her emotions cloud her when an arm came out and grabbed her. Turning quickly, Emma let out a gasp before a hand went over her mouth.

“Look Em, I don’t know what game you are playing but I’m sick of you playing me. “

Emma looked at Neil and pulled her arm away. “I’m not playing any game with you. I don’t like you; I don’t want you near me. Take a hint and go away.”

“You know what Em; you are just a huge tease. You want something then say you don’t. One of these days you’re going to want me and I’m going to finally…”

“If you don’t leave me alone…”

“What? You’ll do what? You’re still that little girl who wants to play but when things get too physical too fast you want to say no. One of these days you won’t be saying no, except when…”

“Go away Neil.”

“So where did you run off to last night? When I couldn’t find you, I found your friend Sabrina and she was quiet happy to entertain me.”

Emma gasped at his comment and turned and walked away.


	6. Broken

The instant Emma began climbing up onto the deck of the Jolly Rogers, Killian was there with a smile on his face. He was dressed not in his traditional black, but in a white shirt, tan trousers and steel blue frock coat. Emma looked down at herself in her blue jeans and tank top and felt under dressed. 

“My darling, I’m delighted to see you this fine morning,” as he bowed before her. Killian looked at her clothes oddly, but took her hand and led her to the helm. “My men are beginning to get restless here. They much prefer the open seas to the long days here on land. But you shall not worry, I plan to stay as long as I can in your company,” as he kissed her fingers. “You gave me a delightful treat last night, and I shan’t want to run away from it,” as he gave her yet another of his brilliant smiles.

Emma bit her lip, “that’s kind of what I wanted to talk about,” as she looked around and swallowed hard, “I was afraid you might be bored of me now, and I wanted to know where I…”

Killian watched as her eyes darted around noticing how nervous she was becoming, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled him close, “Love, you needn’t worry that I will run away from you. I know we will eventually part, but we can meet again in Ireland in a few months. And if you are not bored of me, we can…”

“I’ll never be bored of you, but I’m still…” she took a deep breath, “I need to tell you why I came here last night.”

“I know love. You said some chap was going to hurt you. I will protect you know matter what,” as he leaned down and kissed her.

Emma immediately melted into his kiss and let her fingers run up his chest as the kiss deepened. They only broke apart when they heard the sounds of the other men aboard laughing and whistling at them. 

Killian smiled at his men and gave them a nod as he quickly took Emma’s hand and led her back to his room below deck. Within minutes of him locking the door he was pulling at Emma’s top as well as shrugging out of his clothes. He felt an insatiable need to have Emma again and again. Feeling her fair skin body beneath his, he quickly disrobed and watched as she pulled off her own clothes. Within minutes they were making love and she was calling out his name and this time, he lets her moans and calls be heard all over the ship. Killian wanted his men to know that this beautiful swan was his and only his.

~

As the next few days passed, Emma began to spend more time aboard the Jolly Rogers then on land. She had quickly procured her own pirate attire of long skirts, black corsets and white blouses. Time seemed to slow when she was with Killian and she never bored of his stories and tales of the sea. She still wanted to question him about what he did when he was not living the life of a sea captain. Was he a teacher or a writer? Did he live in Ireland if he had already suggested that they meet again. As she tried to narrow the exact information down in her head, she walked back to her cabin to collect some items and stumbled into the person sitting right in front of her door.

“Where the hell have you been?” the voice asked sternly.

Emma shook herself from her day dream and saw her brother August standing before her. “Auggie, I didn’t think you were coming?”

“Of course I was coming. I had a feeling you might be getting into trouble here, and when I couldn’t find you last night, I found Sabrina who said you’d been disappearing since you got here.”

“I, uh, well I’ve been having fun.”

“Right, I also heard that bastard Neil Cassidy was around. He hasn’t been bothering you has he?”

“Well actually yes. He snuck in my room the other night and…”

Anger flashed across August’s face, “Emma if you are leading him on again…”

“Why don’t you believe me when I tell you I don’t like him? He thinks he has some sort of…”

August finally pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. “I missed you sis,” as he let out a deep sigh. “Now do I need to change into some pirate gear or can I walk around in normal clothes?”

Laughing and pushing him away, “you are fine the way you are, though I do want you to meet somebody.”

“Ah, so now I get the real story. Who is he? Don’t tell me he is a pirate.”

Pulling her brother’s arm, “yes he is, and he’s very kind and sweet, and…”

“Em, let me guess you are in love.”

Taking offense at the statement, “and what if I am. I’m eighteen, I’m aloud aren’t I?”

August followed her, but as they get closer to the water, Sabrina appeared running towards them. 

“Auggie, where have you been hiding?” as the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and he swung her around and the two kissed.

Emma pulled away and slipped off into the shadows. She would go and find Killian but as she came upon the ship she saw that the men were quickly loading the ship as if they were planning to leave. Emma ran onto the deck to find her pirate but did not see him, so she ran down the steps and was about to open the door when she heard loud voices inside. Stopping, she carefully listened. 

“You need to get the hell out of here!” a voice yelled.

“And why should I listen to you?” 

“Because Emma is supposed to be mine, you’ve already laid your filthy hands on her, but the prophecy says she is supposed to be with me.”

“As you know Bae, I don’t believe in any of it. Let the girl choose who she wants to be with and…”

“If you touch her again, I will rip your heart out and crush it.”

“You are sounding more and more like your father.”

“Her brother is here. If he finds out…”

“Yes and she's an adult she can decide what she wants."

At those words, Emma scooted off into the shadows as she heard the door opening. Neil stormed out and Killian walked out shaking his head. Both men walked passed her without even noticing her. Emma swallowed hard and slipped up and off the boat as the two men continued their discussion above. 

Emma ran back to her cabin and threw herself on the bed and cried. How could she believe him? Why would he even talk to Neil? All of her dreams and ideas of living happily ever after were quickly destroyed. She couldn’t let anybody see her this way. But the way she felt, she ran to the bathroom and quickly retched. Tears still streaming down her eyes, she flushed the toilet and grabbed for a towel. In her entire life she had only seen one person ever look and act the way she felt. Her cousin Alice – Alice had had her heart broken by a guy and had given up on everything. Her parents had put her in a hospital for fear she would injure herself. August had said Alice might never get over having her one true love break her heart, but then several years later when Alice was teaching grade school she had met a young man named Will and they had fallen in love. Emma would bottle up those horrible feelings she felt now and move on. To hell with Killian Jones, Neil Cassidy and anybody else who got in her way. She would show them that her heart was not meant to be toyed with. If they thought they could play with her feelings, she would show them how cold she could be.

Getting up, Emma quickly looked in the mirror and fixed her make-up. She would not let anyone see her cry. And if Killian Jonesof wanted her, he would have to come get her, because she would no longer run to him – as her mind quickly went to how it felt to have Killian holding her in his arms and kissing her. Swallowing down any emotions that were about to come up, Emma walked out the door and down to the fair.

Deciding to go back to the spinning demonstration. She wanted the fairytale spinning wheel along with the gorgeous blue and red roving’s available. She smiled at the vendor, and asked about the wheel she wantexand as she was talking to the gentleman, she decided she wanted the little stool as well. Pulling out her parents’ credit card, she paid for her purchases. 

With the wheel tightly packaged in a box for her to put together and the roving’s in a bag, Emma moved to the next booth and found candle-makers. She admired how they took the wick and dipped it over and over again in the wax letting it drip. When she got bored she quickly moved on. Ignoring the sounds and voices around her, she enters another booth - several young women are doing needlepoint and smile at her as she enters. Emma touched the fine detail that these young girls have done and though she wants to try this as well she looks at her already purchased wheel and moves on. Finally she comes upon several food vendors and sits down and orders a plate of Irish stew and beer. She is quickly served on a pewter plate and handed a mug of cider. Emma sips the beer and knows that if Auggie was here, he would argue that she was too young. But at the moment, Emma doesn’t care what her brother or anybody is thinking. She eats quietly and pulls the large chunk of bread apart when a voice speaks to her from across the table.

“Lass I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” as Killian took a drink from her mug. “Beer? That doesn’t seem like you at all.”

Emma glared up at the man, and pulled her drink back. “Order your own food then.”

Killian laughs and grabs at Emma’s hand. “Love, you are not yourself. Come back to the ship, I promise to make you a delicious meal.”

“Why? It’s not like you are going to stick around.”

Killian’s smile disappeared and he looked at the young woman across from him, “Love I told you I would stay until…”

Emma could not control what comes out next, “how long have you and Neil been buddies.”

“What?”

“You know the son of a bitch who tried to rape me. Fuck you and the ship you came on,” as she shoved the food away and took her packages and walked away. 

Walking back towards where she knew she parked her car - tears welled in her eyes as she bit hard on her lip, she just wanted to go home and hide in her own bed. Dropping the box her wheel was in, she cursed at the awkwardness of it. She bent to pick it up when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a thicket of trees. Emma started to scream but a rag was shoved into her mouth and the sweet smell made her very tired. Before she knew what has happened, she is asleep and not dreaming of anything.

~

The next morning Emma heard banging on her door and finally the door smashing in. She tried to open her eyes but her head was throbbing. Everything felt like it is spinning - she felt nauseated and wanted to run to the bathroom, but as she tried to stand up, the dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell back onto the bed. She sat there while listening to the scuffle going on in the room.

“You fucking son of a bitch. I’m going to kill you.”

That was her brother’s voice. Why is he yelling? If only she could open her eyes she could see what was happening.

“Your sister is a whore. The prophecy said…”

“Shut your mouth, Bale, I told you to stay away from her and…”

“What pencil boy, what are you going to do?”

Soon a lamp was broken and tables were knocked over. A scream from the doorway and the fighting stopped - she heard footsteps run away and Emma thought her mouth was so dry. She needed a drink. She needed the pain to stop.

~

Emma woke up in a brightly lit room. The pain was gone, but now she had a sharp pain in her arm. She turned to see a blood pressure cuff squeezing her arm, and tubes coming out of her arm. What happened she wondered to herself? As she turned her head she saw a familiar face sitting next to her holding her hand. An older woman with a darker shade of blonde hair rubbing her hand, “Mom,” she croaked.


	7. Mending

Emma wasn’t the same when she came home. She no longer smiled, she quit all her activates at school and focused only on her work. Her heart was broken and destroyed by not one but by two men. She found out from the whispers of her parents, brother, doctors, and everyone else, that she had been drugged, raped and beaten up. Most afternoons she came home and sat in her room and spun her wool into yarn and let whatever music she was listening to flow through her. The doctors had assured her parents that counseling and time would help in healing. Over the next few months Emma’s sadness continued and her parents constantly asked her if she still wanted to travel to Ireland for the exchange program. Emma was adamant she wanted to go. She wanted to get away from everybody, just to be away from the looks and stares.

As fall moved into the early stages of winter, Emma sat in her room staring at the brown sack she held with the plastic wand that was telling her something that shouldn’t be. A pregnancy test showed she was pregnant but the doctors had told her and her parents that everything was taken care of. She would be okay. Then how could she be? Taking a deep breath Emma’s mind began to race. How was she going to deal with this? Just as she was about to cry, a pop up came on her computer.

“Single woman in search of a baby. I will give your child the wonderful loving home they deserve. Are you pregnant and scared, don’t be I will take care of all of your medical bills as well as provide you a guaranteed wonderful home for your child.” Emma stared at the ad for several minutes. Picking up her cell phone, Emma dialed the number and was greatly relieved when a pleasant voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, um I saw your ad on my computer and was wondering…”

“You did, that’s wonderful. How far along are you?”

“I don’t really know. I just found out, and I can’t disappoint my parents with this, and.”

“Of course. Was there a way we could meet, over dinner?”

Emma bit her lip, “yeah, I could meet you tomorrow – where at?”

“How about Gino’s pizza.”

“All right, um how will I know it’s you?”

“I’ll be driving the black Mercedes.”

Emma hung up and as her mind began to race with multiple questions and answers, she felt relieved to know that maybe she can get this problem solved without her parents or brother ever finding out.

~

After Christmas Emma had all of her bags packed and her parents took her to the airport to fly directly to Dublin. She kissed her Mom’s cheek and enjoys the bear hug her dad gave her. They promised to call each other as much as possible, and Emma held up her cell phone to ensure that they would be in touch. As she went through security, she quickly diverted herself from the hall leading her to an international flight to one that was headed towards Portland, Maine.

Arriving her new friend embraced her and greeted her. “I am so glad you are here,” the woman told her. “We’ll get your bags into the car and I have scheduled a doctor’s appointment for you.”

Emma smiled at the woman, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this.”

“No, you are the one who was granting my greatest wish.”

~

As Emma’s belly grew she spent her days inside on the computer doing schoolwork. She didn’t go outside as she told her friend she doesn’t want anybody to know she’s there. As spring approached, Emma began to have contractions and she screamed out for her friend, “Regina!”

The tall dark haired woman ran into the room, to find Emma grasping the dining room table with a puddle at her feet. “Oh Emma, is it time?”

Tears ran down Emma’s cheeks as a contraction grabbed her. “Help me?” she whimpered.

Regina puts her arm around the young woman and helped her out to her car. Opening the door for Emma she tried to get the girl to sit down.

“I can’t I need a towel.”

“Really? At this time?” huffing back into the house, Regina quickly returned with a towel and got Emma back into the car.

~

As Emma was helped into the stirrups by the nurse she clutched Regina’s hand, “You have to promise me, you won’t let him know about me.”

“I promise he won’t know.”


	8. Problems

Ten years later, Emma was sitting in her condo going over papers, marking mistakes, and grading papers and entering them into her computer. Time had gone very quickly for her since she came home from “Ireland.” Emma had gone off to college, become a teacher and was working on becoming a professor at the local community college. Her life was rather dull except for the occasional student asking her out, or catching a student plagiarizing their paper. She had settled for a quiet life in Boston away from where she grew up. Emma didn’t have to think about how big of a mistake she had made that summer, of course she had yet to meet a man who was like, oh what was his name? Thinking back she was sure it was all a dream – except for the ending. If she would ever put her mind to it, she should write a seedy romance about the man, if she could ever remember it all.

When the doorbell rang, Emma figured it must be her Chinese food being delivered, and padded off barefoot to the door. What appeared before her, was not the usual deliveryman but instead a young man, too young to be in any of her classes?

“Are you Emma?” he asked.

“Why? Who’s asking?”

“I’m Henry, your son.” Emma backed away from the door, and the young man took that as an invitation to come in. 

“I found you through the internet. It was kind of hard at first but…”

“You must be mistaken. I don’t have a son.”

Laughing a little, “yeah you know my Mom has always tried to keep me from finding out anything about you, but I know you are the one who was going to save all of us.” 

Emma sat down on the sofa as the boy plopped down next to her and pulled out a book from his bag. “You have to come back and break the curse.”

Emma looked at the boy and tried to smile – looking at him she searched for any resemblance to her or her brother. “Look you may be my son, I don’t know, but I gave you to a wonderful woman who promised me…”

“You gave me up to the Evil Queen!” he yelled at her. “I won’t go back without you. I’ll run away, I’ll…”

Trying to calm the child, “okay, I’ll drive you home, I’ll talk to your mom, we’ll figure out what was going on.” Emma went to her room and grabbed a small bag and tossed in a few clothes. Wheeling it into the living room, she packed up her computer and papers and puts them into a backpack. “Okay, let’s go.”

The two went down to the garage where Emma’s red mini-cooper sat. Clicking the unlock button she pulls on the trunk to toss her bags in. Henry smiled at her, and the young woman rolled her eyes.

“So where to?”

“Storybrook, Maine.”

Emma let out a sigh and the two began their journey.

~

When they arrive in the small town, Emma pulled up to the familiar house she had spent several months in ten years ago. She had listened to Henry tell her all of his stories in his book and how he believed that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Walking him up to the door, she rang the bell only to have the door fly open in front of her and the woman who had been her friend so many years ago pull the young man into an embrace.

“Henry, where have you been? I’ve been so worried.”

Pulling away from the woman, he runs past her and up the steps, “I found my real mom.”

Regina looked from the boy to the woman standing before her. Realization dawns on her, as she sees the young woman who she had cared for and help give birth to her son. 

“What are you doing here?”

Emma looked around before poking at the woman and pushing her way into the house. “You promised me he would never find me. What have you done to him that made him come looking for me?”

“I’ve done nothing…”

“Don’t give me that crap. He called you the evil queen. I’m not leaving till I find out what is going on. You broke your promise and so help me…”

“You’ll what.”

“Don’t even underestimate me Regina,” as Emma turned and stormed out of the house. She got back into her car and drove to the first place that looked like it was a hotel. 

“Grannies. Great,” as she pulled into the parking lot.

~

Over the next few months, Emma began to get to know her son and the people of the town. She soon found that Mary Margaret – Henry’s teacher – was very kind and somebody she herself felt comfortable talking to. It was on a quiet evening the two were sitting having dinner that talk of Henry comes about.

“So where is Henry’s father,” Mary Margaret asked.

“Dead I hope.”

“Oh, I guess that’s a touchy subject.”

“To be honest I don’t know. I was raped and the doctors said everything was fine, but then several months later, I found out I was pregnant.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, Emma. That must have been terrible for you,” as she reached out to touch her hand.

“Yeah, well, I thought it would be fine, I ran across an ad and that’s where I met Regina. She promised me that, well… never mind.”

“So you weren’t in love with…”

Laughing at her friend, “the only time I’ve been in love was in a fantasy. I don’t even know if the guy I thought I was in love with even existed. And if he did well I was stupid and young and I felt hurt and betrayed and…”

~

When the curse was finally broken, Emma held onto her son and stared and Regina. “You will never, ever…”


	9. The Enchanted Forest

Emma was not very pleased when she landed in the Enchanted Forrest with her “mother.” She was still having difficulty with that one. Mary Margaret was her friend, not a mom. Now she had landed in some new universe – one that did not have cell service and definitely did not have the amenities she was used to. With two additional women with them, they moved through the forest quietly.

“Emma, I know this was all so much…”

Emma stopped and looked at the woman, she saw no resemblance to herself, “I do not understand this whole crazy thing, but I already have a Mom and Dad and they live in Florida. So whatever this is, we’ll figure out, but right now, I’d really like to get home and…”

Mulan’s hand raised and Emma stopped talking as they came across an entire village that has been massacred. Emma swallowed as the stench of death began to reach her.

“Oh my God,” Mary Margaret gasped as she puts a hand over her mouth.

“What the hell?” Emma replied looking at all the dead.

As the four women moved amongst the dead searching for any sign of life, a voice called out, and the women run to it. 

There beneath several bodies was a handsome man, he shoved several of the bodies away and looked at the women with a smile, “much thanks my ladies,” as he looked at all the women.

“What happened?” asks Mary Margaret.

“The Evil Queen’s mother was not a happy woman,” he told them.

~

Emma didn’t understand why this tall dark haired man unnerved her so much. He seemed familiar and yet, as she tried to think back, everything was just a blur. She rubbed her temple and tried to recall, and as they all sat down to rest she stared into the fire trying to remember.

“You look lost love,” the gentle voice teased. “Care to share what is bothering you?”

Emma looked up at the man and for the first time, she felt her breath was knocked away by just looking at him. Swallowing, “no, or at least not with you.” Turning away from him and going back to her thoughts - What was his name? How could she forget so much? Of course looking at Henry, and trying to remember the man she thought she loved, why was her brain not working?

~

As Emma and Hook climbed the beanstalk in search of the compass, Hook began to question Emma about her life. 

“You seem very sad for such a beautiful young woman. Have you lost something?”

“No, I just…”

“What was your childhood like? Maybe that will help you remember what you are forgetting.”

“I had a great childhood. I had a Mom, a Dad and a brother who adore me. This place on the other hand.”

“Hmmm, so why did you give up your son?”

Emma stopped and stared at him, “he deserved a better life than what a stupid eighteen year old girl could give him. Not like you would understand.”

“And what of his father?”

Emma felt like she was repeating the same story again, but for some reason she just let everything spill out, “I don’t know. I was raped, they never found out who did it,” biting her lip, “I just wanted Henry to have as good a life as I got.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I would hunt down and kill the man who caused you such pain.”

“Yeah – well my brother tried.”

After the two procure the compass, Emma decided to double cross the man. She leaned up against him and smiled into his face and as she lets her lips slide over his, she handcuffed him.

While he cursed at her to come back, Emma quickly slipped down the stalk to her friends.

~

When Emma and Mary Margaret return to Storybrook, there was great excitement amongst everyone, but Emma sat with a smile trying to remember what she cannot. Henry sat with her and took her hand. “I know you loved my dad…”

Emma looked up, and tried to smile, “oh Henry, you…”

“Its okay, Mom, Regina, she told me that it was just a one night thing and that…”

Emma looked up and saw Regina at the end of the room, she stood and ran to her with her arms open, “why can’t I remember him?” she cried into the other woman’s arms.  
Everybody in the restaurant stared at the two and Snow and Charming gaped that their daughter had turned to Regina instead of them.

“I’ll tell you why,” a deep voice from the front called out.

Emma pulled away from Regina and saw her brother August standing in the doorway. Emma moved from Regina to her brother and grasped him tightly.

“Pinocchio?” an old voice calls.

Emma pulled away and looks at her brother. “But you said…”

“Oh Emma, I will always be your brother. Charles and Elizabeth will always be our parents, but the truth was that you and I went through the wardrobe together. And as for what happened to you, the reason you can’t remember was because of who attacked you. Sabrina told me that she had spied on you with the pirate, but when you were walking up to your car, it was someone much more sinister that…”

As a chair dropped, everybody stopped and turned to see Henry staring at Emma.

Emma looked at the boy and at her brother, “Auggie this is my son Henry.”


	10. Finding Love

Over the next few days, Emma learned more about her life than she had ever dreamed of. Her loving brother who had always been with her was none other than the famous marionette. August was delighted to reunite with his maker Geppetto. Henry was overwhelmed to learn that his “Uncle” was a fairytale creature as well. Emma explained to Snow and Charming that Regina had been very kind to her and had taken care of her when she was a teenager and pregnant with Henry. She explained that if it wasn’t for the message on her computer she wasn’t sure what she would have done. But that even though things were not in the best place right now, Henry had been given a very good childhood, and that Regina deserved to be part of Henry’s life. Even Henry had to agree that life was better now that both of his moms were at peace. Snow and Charming would have to settle their own differences with the woman, but that would come. As things began to settle down, little did the entire town realize that a darker force was about to appear.

It was early in the morning and Emma decided she needed to go for a run. Exercise was good to clear ones brain, and after the many new enlightening information she’d been given, she needed to focus. She started her pace down the street and towards the ocean waters by the dock, after fifteen minutes of continuous running Emma began to relax. Maybe she could let go all of her anger she had been holding in for the last ten years. August had said her pirate was real, and now as she thought about it she had let her childish anger destroy whatever she had with him. Looking at Henry, she could not see herself let alone her pirate in her son. Forcing her brain to switch gears her thoughts traveled back to that last day. Words that two men said in a cabin and again in her room. The one voice she had recognized, it was her pirate, oh if only she could remember the name.  
There was something about a prophecy – that didn’t make sense – but the pirate had said she should get to make her own choices. If she had thrown the door open she would have chosen the pirate. He had such lovely eyes, she remembered, and the way he kissed her made her heart rush. Yes she had definitely been in love with him. What would have happened if she had found him in Ireland? Would he have taken care of her? Would he love her after what had happened? As she thought of the man she had known, her picture of him kept turning back to the most recent pirate – Hook. Okay she thought to herself, he was definitely worth a cold shower just to look at and he did have incredible blue eyes, but her pirate had two hands, and was not out for revenge. Of course he might be if he felt that the one he loved had been stolen from him. Emma laughed to herself her pirate never implied he was in love with her.

As Emma’s feet continued to make the same rhythmic beats on the ground, she lost all thought for a few minutes thinking of the man she had kissed gently up in a giant’s kingdom. Yeah she could have gotten way more involved in those lips. His nicely trimmed face and delicious eyes, and those lips that were soft and his body all decked out in tight leather, which only made her mouth go dry. Emma’s thoughts were so distracted she didn’t even realize that she was about to run head first into a man. As she slammed into him, her eyes closed tightly waiting for the crash, maybe the sound of bones breaking but definitely somebody yelling at her. She heard an “oof” and a landing, and as they rolled over, she waiting for her head to slam into the ground. Keeping her eyes tightly closed she felt the heavy weight of the other person lying on top of her. When all the movement stopped, she peeked out of one eye to see how bad of damage she had caused. Biting down on her lip instead she saw the dark rimmed blue eyes of the pirate. His leather coat had engulfed them both and he was gritting his teeth at her. Emma bit her bottom lip and stared openly at the man. He smelled delicious of spice, musk and leather. If she could bottle that smell up she’d spray it on her pillow every night. Wow, she thought to herself just because life isn’t completely horrible - you now want to dream about a very sexy criminal. Before she knew what to think next, those delicious sexy lips had seized her. Emma’s eyes closed and a low moan escaped her throat as she kissed the man back. Her hands went up to his shirt and pulled him closer, and as her mind began to clear she felt like she had so many years ago. “Killian” she whispered.

The pirate pulled away abruptly and was quickly standing over her before she even realized his lips were gone. As Emma opened her eyes and blinked, she pushed herself up to look at the man. 

“What sort of Witch are you?” he demanded.

Emma sat there, finally realizing her ankle had turned and she was going to need an x-ray. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not a Witch and I’m sorry about leaving you up on the bean stalk.” Using her good foot for leverage, she pulled herself up and hopped to a bench to take a look at her ankle. Letting sarcasm slip through her tongue, “thanks for helping me up.” On the bench she winced at the pain as she looked at her ankle. The foot hung at an odd angle, and already blue and purple bruising was appearing. “Fuck,” as she loosened her shoe. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” as she let out a list of expletives. “This is not making my fucking DAY!!!!!” she screamed. Emma searched for her cell phone in her pocket and saw that it had slid across the ground. Turning to the pirate that was staring at her she looked at him as if he should read her mind. “Can you give me my fucking cell phone?”

Hook pulled away from the sharp words of the woman, and saw the small contraption she was demanding. Holding the phone out of her grasp, “Witch, tell me who you are?”

“You know what, Fuck you and the ship you came on, give me my God damn Fucking phone before I decide to get up from here and fucking beat the shit out of you before I go to the God Damn Hospital!” she yelled at him.

Once again the harsh words stung him and he handed her the phone as he eyed her carefully. In his own mind his thoughts were racing to a long time ago, what must have been hundreds of years ago when he had met a young woman and… His thoughts trailed off as he noticed the amount of pain she was in. He sat near her foot and began to examine it. It was obvious that it was broken and she would need better medical treatment then he could provide. How could that sweet girl who had haunted his dreams be here, only as a beautiful woman? Looking at her hair pulled into the ponytail and her clean face free of all the make-up, the words that spewed out of her mouth, the same words she had last said to him before he never saw her again.

“Hi, um 911 my name is Emma Booth, I’ve had an accident here at the docks in Storybrooke, and I think I’ve broken my ankle,” she told the black contraption. “No I’m not making this up, I cannot walk, I fell, and I need an ambulance.” She sighed out loud as she looked up at the pirate gently moving her pant leg up to examine her ankle. She winced at the pain and returned to her conversation. “No I don’t know the address of the docks. There’s only one here. Fuck, can you send the police? Hello? Hello?” Looking down at the phone, she saw the operator had hung up. “Fuck, she hung up on me. Don’t go anywhere Pirate; you may be taking me to the ER.” She looked at her phone again and dialed another number, she waited and waited, and finally said, “Hey Mary Margaret, it’s Emma, I had an accident and can you come by the docks and get me?” she clicked the phone and dialed again, waiting again, “Hey Regina and Henry, it’s Emma, I’m trying to find somebody to help me. I’ve had an accident here at the docks and I think I broke my ankle. Call me if you get this.”  
Tears welled into Emma’s eyes as she dialed yet again, “Auggie,” she whimpered into the phone, “It’s Em, I’m hurt and I need you. Can you come get me or call me, or something? Bye.” As the pain overwhelmed her, Emma started to cry. Nobody was around, she was all alone, she hated being alone, okay well there was the pirate, but… Taking a deep breath Emma turned to the man and said, “You have to take me to the hospital.”

Hook stared at her again, he was still thinking of the young woman that was from his past, “I can take you on my ship, but…”

“Look, you just have to help me back to my place, we’ll get in my car and you will drive me to the ER.”

“What is an ER and a car?”

“Fuck!” as she pulled her leg down and tried to stand. Hook quickly puts his arm around her and helped her walk.

“Look love, as much as you might think you can walk, it would be best if I just carried you,” as he quickly swoops her up into his arms.

Emma put her arms around his neck and a massive desire to lay her head on his shoulder overcame her and as he head rested on his shoulder she could inhale his scent. The pain in her ankle quickly woke her from her dream as she started to give him instructions on where her home and vehicle was.

As they reach her car, Emma grabbed her keys from her pocket and pushed a button to start the car and unlock it. “You’ll need to help me get in,” as he lowered her slowly. “I hope you can drive,” as she got into the passenger seat.

Emma leaned over and pushed the driver’s seat back so that Hook wouldn’t hit his knees when he got in. “What sort of carriage is this?”

“A horseless one,” she responded sarcastically. “Two pedals on the floor, the one on the right makes you go, the one in the middle is for stopping. The wheel in front of you was like on your ship – you steer with it. The car is an automatic so you don’t have to worry about a clutch.” Emma took a breath as a wave of nauseated pain hit her. “Now push the button there” which she quickly pushes herself, “I’ll switch us into drive and then you just need to lightly push on the gas – or the vertical pedal.”

Hook followed her directions and they began to move slowly forward. He took his foot off the pedal and the vehicle slows. He tapped the other pedal and they come to a stop. He smiled at himself and began to make the vehicle go forward. Emma told him where to turn and he slowly got her to the hospital. She directed him to pull into the ER drop off and when he stopped again, she put the car into park. Pushing her door open she winced at the pain as she moved her foot out of the car. A nurse in white came out with a wheelchair and helped her get seated and took Emma into the building. Hook watched as she disappeared and then puts the car back into drive and slowly moved it out and towards the other parked cars.

When he finally made his way into the hospital the smell of antiseptic and cleaners overwhelms his nose. He covered his face until the smell seemed to dissipate and he went in search of Emma. He still was so overwhelmed by the thought that he may have found her. He had thought she was a dream and now here she was.

“Can I help you?” asked a small dark haired woman.

“Um, I’m looking for Emma.”

“She’s in surgery. You’ll have to wait over there,” as the woman pointed to a grouping of chairs. “Oh and she left her belongings for you to take care of.”

Hook took the plastic bag of clothes and moves to the chairs. He had not planned on any of this, yes he’d thought that kissing her might be enjoyable, that was until she called out his name. As he sat there thinking of everything he had learned it dawned on him, that Henry might be his son. A child he didn’t know about. A son he should have been raising with her. What sort of man left a young woman alone to deal with a child on her own? He remembered the feelings she had brought out in him, and the feelings he had for another woman. They were nothing at all the same. For Emma had given herself to him, and he wanted nothing more than to spend every day with her. He would have killed a thousand ogres or trolls to protect her. As for Milah, she was good company, an excellent lover and companion, but she wasn’t the person he wanted to have children with and even give up the sea for. What had he done with his life? Sitting alone his mind was so far into deep thought he never heard the boy and Regina sit down.

“Did you bring my Mom in?”

Looking up at the young man, he searched his face for some similarities. He looked like Charming but not much of Emma was there, maybe his chin, but his eyes were darker then Emma’s and they definitely were not his blue. Shaking himself from the thought of abandoning the mother of his child, “uh, yes she sort of fell”

“What do you mean fell, and what the hell are you doing here Hook?” Regina argued pointedly.

“Ah, my lovely Queen, but you’ll delight to know that I brought you a present back from the Enchanted Forest.”

“Hook, I don’t care what you brought back. I want to know how Emma got hurt.”

Smiling at the woman, she would get a surprise later on, “she sort of ran into me as I was docking my ship. She fell and from what I gather she’s broken her bone.”

“And you just happened to help her? Wasn’t that odd? You find yourself back here.”

Handing the bag of clothing to the boy, “my lady, I shall take my leave, now that I know the lovely lass is in safe care with you.”


	11. Healing

Emma spent the next six weeks not in her little apartment she had so happily taken over from Mary Margaret, but instead back in the large house she had spent the many months she was pregnant with Henry in. Regina had insisted that she stay because she had a first floor bedroom suite she could use and wouldn’t have to go up and down stairs. Plus she could spend time with Henry and also catch up on her real work – being a teacher. Of course she had taken a bit of a break and was only doing online classes but it did keep her checking account in the black and she didn’t have to call her parents asking for help. Of course Charles and Elizabeth were concerned that their daughter had moved to Maine of all places, but when she assured them that Auggie was with her and that she would see them for the holidays, it appeased them and she was able to continue figuring out what on earth she was going to do. Holidays were going to be difficult – she was NEVER going to tell her parents about Snow and Charming, and well she’d break the news about Henry to them slowly – maybe with Auggie there as a shield. It would be nicer if the father – well she didn’t know who that was because he couldn’t be… Her thoughts fell back to her favorite pass time – Hook. He had gotten her to the hospital and even parked her car. She had heard he was in the waiting room, but when she came out of surgery he was gone. He hadn’t even bothered to come check on her – of course nobody in the town came to check on her. It was a lot like when she was a teenager – her heart broke a little. She had a feeling that Regina didn’t get too many visitors, and none that actually wanted to spend time with her and Henry. Emma hobbled into the kitchen and started going through the pantry – everything was so familiar, just as it had been when she was last here. Pulling down a pan from the hook she immediately went to thoughts of the pirate. What did he do with that hook – bloody hell she thought – hot steamy dreams about a man who probably would like to see her dead. Okay maybe not, but as she took a heavy sigh she put the pan on the stove and found a can of soup. Now where did Regina keep the can opener? She opened several drawers and was about to check on another spot when her crutch slid from under her and she braced herself for the heavy landing. Instead two strong arms were under her holding her up as Emma looked down she saw that one of those arms held a hook. 

“Love, you must stop falling over yourself whenever we meet,” he drawled in that familiar accent. Hook set her back up and handed her the other crutch.

Emma gave him a timid smile and moved towards the table and chairs, “mind if I sit down?”

“After you my lady”

“I was beginning to wonder if I had just dreamed you up or…”

“I have had the same thought myself,” as he looked at her. “You didn’t happen to be a young girl many years ago who had a way of falling over heavy crates did you?”

Emma looks at him quizzically, crates her mind thought yes she had fallen over crates when she… Emma gasps, “Yes but…”

“Why did you run away that day?”

“I didn’t run away. I was attacked. You could have found me.”

“Love, I looked all over that bloody place for you. You yelled at me for siding with some bastard who said you were his and you…”

“What was I to do? I was angry I thought you didn’t care about me, I thought I was nothing to you, and then I…” Emma paused as she thought back, “prophecy?”

Hook pulled away from her, “did that bastard rape you?” as his eyes darken and he stood up grabbing for a sword that was not there.

“Auggie, I need to talk to Auggie,” as Emma tried to stand up and move towards the door. “Killian you have to believe me, I was so in love with you, and…”

~

Emma and Killian arrived downtown, and Emma dialed her phone to see where her beloved brother was at. He answered on the second ring and she casually told him that she wanted to talk over coffee.

Killian helped Emma out of her car and they crossed over to Granny’s where they slid into a booth together. Clutching the pirate’s hand, she bit her lip when she saw August walk in. He looked leery of coming to the table where his sister and the pirate sat. 

“Em?” he stated as he slid into the opposite booth.

“Auggie, you’ve never lied to me. I want to know what the prophecy is and who raped me.”

August looked down, “Em please don’t…”

“Look mate, you need to tell us what happened. My life could have been very different had I…”

“What, were you going to marry her? You were a pirate for God’s sake! She was eighteen years old, a kid. She had to finish school, and anyway you were quick to disappear as soon as Bael got his hands on her.”

Emma looked up at her brother, “who is Bael?”

August looked exhausted, “Baelfire, Neil Cassidy whatever the fuck name he is using. The prophecy was some sort of way to get the purest of hearts through a child. The prophecy said you would conceive a child when you were eighteen and that child would be the one to save the entire Fairytale realm.”

Killian gasped at the name he recognized. “That bastard!”

Emma stared at the man next to her then to her brother. “So some guy who is one of ‘you’ raped me so I would get pregnant. Well then how come I didn’t get pregnant with Killian’s child?”

August looked at his sister then at the pirate who quickly diverted his eyes. “You son of a bitch,” August yelled as he stood, “I’m going to fucking…”

“Hold on mate, Em and I were…”

“Shut up August and sit down,” Emma seethed through her teeth. “You took me to the hospital they said everything was fine, so I was destined to have this bastard’s child?”

“Apparently. Em, had you told me you were pregnant, we…”

“That doesn’t matter now. What I want to know is where is the son of a bitch who raped me.”

“I don’t know. Gold doesn’t know either.”

“Who is Gold?” Killian asked.

“Rumplestiltskin,” Emma responded haphazardly. “Why would you ask him where this jackass is?”

Killian gripped Emma’s hand, “because he’s the dark one. I have to go and kill him.”

Emma looked at the man who was trying to move away from her. “No,”

August looked at the two individuals across from him, “I told Gold everything. He knows it was his son that did this. He is disgusted just like all of us.”

“I have to kill the Croc that took my hand,” Killian whispered. 

Emma looked at Killian and placed her hand on his arm, “you are not touching him.”

Both August and Killian stared at Emma, “Why not?” they asked in unison.

“Gold is the ultimate spinner, I will not allow you to touch him. He has shown me kindness unlike the majority of the people in this hell hole town. Every God Damn person acts so saintly and that they are the good guys, but reality is they are the assholes with their little groups and not excepting anybody who has ever made a God damn mistake in their life.”

“Emma, you don’t mean that,” August implored. 

“Come on Auggie, look at these people. How many of them remind you of the jocks who treated us like shit? It’s because of them that I quit all my activities at school – they all acted like I was some sort of whore who got what I deserved my senior year. My supposed best friend you were fucking told everybody that I hadn’t been raped at all.”

August’s mouth fell open, stunned by his sister’s declaration. “But Sabrina was always over and…”

“Yeah she was on her knees making sure that you would never question her about anything, as long she had mouth full.”

Killian saw the darkness and anger he remembered receiving years before, he laughed a little at her comment, “well mate, as long as you enjoyed yourself…”

“Shut up Killian,” she told him and he quickly closed his mouth. “You were no better. I couldn’t turn to the one person I thought was my true blood kin and tell them that something so horrible had happened. I ran away and it was coming here that I met a few kind people who understood the horror that happened.”

“Emma, Regina is not the person you should trust. She’s the Evil Queen and from what I hear her mother who is no better is here as well.”

“Who cares? I don’t. I’m so sick of watching the news and listening to the stories of these hell hole countries having constant war about some stupid slight that happened hundreds if not thousands of years ago, and here I am in the twenty-first century dealing with it in a small town. Tell me Auggie, is this what you want? To constantly being at war with somebody you probably don’t even know?”

August’s own eyes grew dark, “Emma you don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Here’s what I know. Some asshole Neil Cassidy raped me when I was eighteen. I have a child who may either be his,” as she pointed to Killian, “or the asshole. I’m going to find out. I don’t care if the whole town blows up, I don’t care if Snow White and Prince Charming get back to their castle, because the sad reality is they were more concerned about themselves then me.” Emma grabbed her crutches, “I’m going to settle a big problem right now.”

Emma hobbled out of the restaurant and down the street. She walked into Gold’s shop and stopped when the door closed behind her. She looked around and immediately saw the beautiful large spinning wheel. Emma’s mouth went dry as she could feel herself being pulled towards it. She lets her fingers touch the Great Wheel and gasped as the silky smoothness of the wood. 

“Hello, my deary, is there something I can help you with?”

Emma turned to the man, he was much older, but she could see that he was a handsome man one time, it was no wonder she had heard that Belle was in love with him. “I need to bother you for a favor.”

“A favor?” he asked, smiling at the blonde woman.

“Don’t get any wrong ideas. I need to do a DNA test, and I am going to need a swab of your spit.”

Gold stared at her for a moment, “and the reason is?”

“I want to know if your asshole son is the father of my child.”

Gold pulled back, “are you telling me that Henry Mills could be my grandson?”

Emma hobbled towards the man and the two moved to another room where they both sat on a small settee. Emma put her hand on the man’s arm, “look I just found out what your son did. I’m sorry, but…”

“No,” Gold answers, “when do you need it?"

Emma takes a deep sigh. “I have to talk to Regina, and look, I like you Gold. You were kind to me when I was staying with Regina the first time. You were the only one who cared about my interest in spinning. It’s one reason I studied fiber arts and English folklore in college, but I have to know if the child I had was…” biting her lip.

“Of course, I have sought to find Bae for so long, that to know he…”

Emma pulled out her phone and touched some buttons before showing him a picture. A young girl in a hospital bed with a bandage covering one eye and wrapped around her head, the rest of her face that was exposed was covered in bruises. “I have only shown Regina this picture. I wanted her to know that it wasn’t about a horrible sexual encounter, but a violent attack.”

Gold took the phone and winced at the picture, “I would kill any man that would do this"

“I know.” Emma looked up as she heard the front bell ring, “oh and Hook, I mean Killian won’t bother you either. That is if he knows what is good for him,” as she used her crutches to walk back into the shop. Killian was lounging by the door waiting for her, frowning at the man behind her.


	12. Nightmares

Emma was lying in her bed with Killian stretched next to her. They had their clothes on much to his chagrin. Instead he was kissing every bare part of her exposed skin. He had promised her that he would not go after the rotten Croc and except whatever she chose for them. Just as he was about to claim her lips again, the bedroom door flew open and a young boy came flying in.

“Mom, you’ll never believe what happened today at school.”

Emma pulled away from the kiss and sat up pulling her leg away from being jumped on. She watched as Regina came in as well and saw the shocked look on the dark hair woman's face. “Regina, you remember Killian don’t you?” hoping her voice implored her friend not to get upset.

“Uh, yes, of course,” as she took Henry’s arm, “Henry why don’t you go get some cookies, while I talk to Em.”

“Okay,” and the boy quickly disappeared. 

“So Hook, nice to see you again.”

“Your majesty” as he gave her a bow with his head.

“I’m sorry Regina, but Killian and I were, he was the guy I told you about. The one I was in love..” Emma stopped herself, and finally continued, “I want to do a DNA test.”

“Excuse me,” as Regina moved to sit down on the bed next to Emma.

Taking a deep breath Emma continued, “Henry is your son first and foremost. I just want to know who is father is.”

“Why, so you and Hook can take him from me?”

Emma grabbed her friends hand, “No, because I want to know if Gold is his grandfather.” Emma swallowed hard and started to cry. “Please Regina, I am not Henry’s mother, you are. You did everything. I know you stayed at the hospital the entire time feeding him every few hours. I saw and I knew you were in love with him like a mom is supposed to be. I just want to know if…”

Regina looked at the young woman and squeezed her hand in return. “If Gold could be his Grandfather, then you are telling me that Baelfire is the son of a bitch who…” Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug, “oh my darling girl. How…”

Killian finally spoke up as he leaned against the pillows, “her darling brother August finally explained what happened, however I would like to know why is it that both you and Gold seem so willing to side with Em as opposed to say your own kin.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Regina looked into Emma’s eyes.

Emma shook her head, she so desperately wanted to be that young woman who Regina held so tightly and Emma felt protected. She knew that somehow Regina would do anything to protect Emma from what had happened.

Killian began to get a concerned look on his face. “He didn’t just rape her did he?”

Regina flicked her hand and Killian was suddenly watching the TV as he saw his beloved Emma as eighteen storming away from him.

~

Emma dropped the box that held her wheel. She was so angry, why did men keep doing this? As she reached down to grab it, an arm came around her waist and pulled her into a thicket of trees. A rag soaked in some liquid went into Emma’s mouth and she quickly fell asleep. In a small clearing Neil dropped her onto the ground and turned her over. He quickly moved between her legs and pushed them apart and started pushing up her skirt. With a quick flick of a blade he cut her corset, blouse and panties. He let the blade slide down and make a small tear down her body. “You will only be mine” he told her as he lowered his pants. 

Neil raped the unconscious woman and when she made no movement or reaction, he pulled the cloth from her mouth and raped her again. When her body still didn’t react to him, he slugged her in the face causing her to whimper and her head to drop to the side. Over the next several hours he performed several horrid sexual acts upon her body and when she made no response he would yank her around and slam her head and body into the trees or the ground. He kicked her multiple times until she began to cough up blood. When she began to come true and started to cry, he held her head to the ground while he raped her yet again, yelling at her over and over that she asked for it, that she was a whore and he was fulfilling the prophecy. 

As night drew near, he was tired of her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to her room. Throwing her on the bed, Emma gasped at the pain she felt and tried to move. It was then that a door flew open and August came in. 

~

Killian turned from the picture, “enough, turn it off!” as he stood from the bed. “I swear I will avenge..” as he looked at Emma. “Oh my love, had I known…”


	13. The Past

Regina left Emma and Killian alone that night. She took Henry to dinner and a movie. Emma looked at the handsome pirate that for so long she couldn’t remember. Her fingers went over every inch of his face recalling how even now he was just as handsome. She let out a deep sigh and just let her fingers walk across the stubble on his cheeks. 

“Love, what would you have me do?” he asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about that, I want to remember. How could I forget and not recognize you when we met? I…” as she leaned down to kiss the lips that were inches from her.

“Lass, I thought you were a dream as well. You were so eager and lovely and innocent, it was a fantasy that I thought I had made up on my own. When I left I sailed to Ireland, and when I didn’t find you, I was sure it had been a dream. As the years went by, I just assumed you were a dream. Somehow ten years became several hundred years for me. I met Milah whom I believe I was in love with, but now I’m not sure. When the Croc…” stopping himself at Emma’s disapproving look, “he took my hand and killed Milah. I was so angry that…”

“Oh Killian, what would have happened had we met back in Ireland?”

Killian kissed her quickly and smiled, “I would have married you and we would have had many children by now.”

Emma looks up at his face, “you know that whole time we were together I kept wanting to ask you what you did besides play a pirate at Renaissance Fairs.”

“Oh, and what did you think I did?” as he nipped at her ear.

“I thought maybe you were a Professor or a writer or something that wasn’t nearly as exciting as being a Pirate on the weekends.”

Killian laughed at the idea, “a professor of what? How to ravage young women? Love I don’t think I would make the best at teaching anybody… Well maybe I could deal with one pupil.” He let his fingers slip under her shirt and run along her rib cage. “Emma my love, I have missed you oh so many years.”

Emma smiled at him, “darling I hate to burst your bubble as much as I desire to be with you will you be patient enough to wait until at least I can um, help enjoy things without a cast covering my leg?”

Killian pouted at her, and then let an evil grin creep up his face, “yes, but I will enjoy the half of you that isn’t being withheld from me.

~

Several weeks later, Emma was back in her own apartment even though Regina tryied to convince her to stay - however she did agree when Emma gave her a sisterly hug and explained she wanted a little more privacy away from a little boy. Once together, Killian followed after Emma much like a love sick puppy, he wore the blue jeans, t-shirts and dress shirts she has gotten him. He hung up his entire ebony attire on his ship and watched as Emma sat cross legged grading papers. Killian has no desire to leave Emma alone again, even when her biological parents arrived for a visit.

Emma looked at them warily, “oh look it’s Mom and Dad” she announced sarcastically.

“We’re sorry we didn’t come see you more often Emma,” as Charming took a step into the apartment. He looked to see Killian sitting in a chair holding a gaming device and Henry on the floor. “We wanted to talk to you about…”

“What?”

“Emma, darling,” Snow began, “do you understand that Hook is a criminal?”

“Of what?” 

“He’s a pirate,” Charming stated under clenched teeth.

“Mate I can hear you?” Killian called out.

Henry dropped his console and came up to the adults, “what’s the problem. My Moms are getting along, and Emma is back with her true love.”

“What?” Snow, Charming and Hook all called out together.

Emma looked at her son and agreed with him, “you guys all believe in this one true love and other…”

Snow grabbed her daughter’s hand, “Emma is Hook your true love?”

Emma glanced at Hook and then back at her mother, “maybe, I don’t know. I know that I’ve been in love with him for a long time, and it feels wonderful to be with him.”

“True love is a very special magic and…” Snow stopped as a yelp came from Killian. 

Emma turned to the man, “Killian, what’s wrong?” She pulled away from her mother to the pirate. He was bent over clutching his arm that held his hook. 

He panted a little and looked at her, “it’s burning.”

Emma looked at his hook which had gone from being the shiny silver to a steaming orange red. “Henry go get some hot pads or something.”

Emma removes the hook from Killian’s arm and they all took Killian to the hospital.

~

Dr. Whale csme out a few moments after Killian has been admitted. “Your friend will be fine, but it’s almost like his body is regenerating.”

“What?” they all said.

~

A storm was brewing, Cora walked through the streets of Storybrooke alone. She had witnessed how all the townspeople were still just afraid of her daughter as they ever were. All the better, she smiled to herself. A rat came scurrying out from a bunch of boxes and she waved her hand over it only to have Neil Cassidy appear.

He looks at the powerful witch and bowed his head to her. “Nice to see you again Cora,”


	14. Storms

“What is your greatest wish my darling Baelfire?”

“To serve you my queen,” he answers.

“You are such a good boy, and to think that when I found you, you were whimpering for a father, when all along you just needed a woman to guide you,” as she ruffles his hair.

The man who sits at her feet is busy folding a piece of paper, “I would like to kill the Pirate who took what was mine.”

With a smile she lets her fingers pull the man’s face up “is that all you want?”

“I wouldn’t mind taking a knife and killing my father.”

“Now there is the darling boy I know.”

~

Emma looked out the window again of the apartment she was now sharing with Killian. He was still in bed recovering their latest round of lovemaking. She went to her computer and typed in for the dopplar radar. The weather had been strangely eary and green for the last week. The radar showed everything was clear, but this was far from clear. It reminded her of the tornadic storms she’d watched from her parents basement. Something felt very wrong, and she was afraid that just as she had found the man of her dream and was getting settled into a happily ever after, things were going to get bad.

A grunt came from the bed. Killian’s arm was still wrapped carefully as every time his hook came within inches of his skin he began having burn blisters appear on his skin. He didn’t mind but it made some of the tasks he was use to a little more difficult. Since finding Emma again, he was once again enjoying life, though if her appetite didn’t die down he’d end up dying a very happy man. He almost felt like saying he was getting too old for some of her suggestions but when she had pulled out a book for better explanation, he had swallowed every possible objection and agreed, if only to see the glee on her face. He rolled in the bed to find her gone. He pushed himself up and saw her looking out the windows. The sky was a greenish grey he recognized as a strong storm. Standing and moving behind her, he pulled her back against him and began kissing her neck, pushing his white pirate shirt over her shoulder. Little had he realized was her desire to play pretend. 

“Killian,” she said softly, pulling her hair away to give him better access, “do you think the weather has been strange recently?”

“I’ve not given it much thought as I’ve other things to occupy my mind with.”

“But this weather, it’s almost…”

Pulling her back into the bed, “as Captain of this here, um,” looking around, “I’m demanding that you wench get back into bed and…”

Emma falls into bed pulling him on top of her. “I love when you want to play pirate.”

~

Several hours later a banging on Emma’s door pulls the two apart and Killian pulls the sweatpants that Emma has gotten him for such occasions and pads over to the door. He looks out the peep hole as he has learned and finds not just Snow and Charming but Regina and Gold standing impatiently. “Love, it looks like we have company,” he calls to Emma and as he puts on his best smile, he opens the door and invites the four adults into the small apartment.

Regina looks around, disgusted at the tiny dwelling. She shakes her head and eyes up Hook, “Hook.”

“Your Magesty,” as he gives her a bow.

“Where’s Emma,” Snow asks impatiently. 

Emma comes out of the bedroom with a t-shirt and yoga pants on. “I’m right here,” as she goes to Regina first for a hug, then to Snow. “What’s going on?”

Regina looks at all of them before bursting into tears, “Henry’s gone.”

Emma looks at all of them. “What? How could that…”

Gold finally speaks, “the DNA test came back, he is my grandson, but something worse has happened. He’s been taken by Pan.”

Killian looks at the man, “what?!”

“We have to get Henry back.” Charming tells them.

Emma looks at everybody in shock, “but how? Why?”

“He was eating breakfast and I turned my back and something cold touched my face and when I turned around he was being pulled out the window.”

Killian was running back to the bedroom and Emma didn’t know what to do. “What do we…”

Killian returned in minutes dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. “He’s been taken to Neverland.”

“I agree,” Gold responded and produced a box, “the Captain will need this,” as he unveils a hand.

“What the hell?” Charming yells.

Killian stares at the box and then his stumped arm tingles and he is drawn to the box. Gold hovers his hand over the box and slowly the box disappears and Killian’s hand is replaced. “You found true love, I cannot withhold what I myself have found with Belle. You’ll do better if you have both hands to help you save my Grandson.”

Killian flexes his fingers as if they had always been there. He looks to Emma with a smile and she nods at him before going to the bedroom and quickly dressing. They all go outside to find thunder and lightning and heavy winds.

“Is this normal for Maine?” Emma asks.

“I don’t think so,” Snow responds. 

The group all stops as a dark streak comes across the sky and lands in front of them. At first Emma can only see what looks like a tornado about to touch down, but Gold flicks his hand and the storm silences and a woman dressed all in red comes walking up to them.

“Oh Rumple, you ruin all of my fun.”

“Hello Cora,” he replies.

“Mother?” Regina asks.


	15. Fight for one's honor

Cora walks to her daughter as if to be given a hug, but Regina pulls away. With a smile, Cora moves amongst the people and stops in front of Emma, “so you are what my darling Baelfire is in love with.”

Emma pulls away at the comment, “he can rot in hell.”

“Oh but dear, I don’t think so. You see he has this desire to claim you as his own, and well I…”

A sudden flash of light and everything goes white to dark, and suddenly everybody is standing around a boxing ring. All of the townspeople are cheering and sitting in their seats as they yell at the two combatants. 

Emma looks at her family trying to understand what happened. Killian is in the ring with David wiping away the sweat from his brow. Neil is in the other corner with Cora doing the same. Emma turns to Gold and Regina who both look at her. “What happened?” she asks.

“My dear, you apparently have some very strong magic you didn’t bother to share with us,” Gold tells her. Belle suddenly appears at his side and Gold gives Emma a slight grin as he moves to Killian’s corner.

Regina grabs Emma’s hand and motions her to look up. High above the ring is a metal cage. They can hear Henry’s voice, and Emma grabs Mary Margaret’s hand and she too looks above. 

A man comes out on the stage and announces that it will be a bare knuckled match, and the use the Marquess of Queensberry Rules. Emma thought back to a movie she had seen years ago where they used that term, and gave a little smirk. Taking a deep breath she moves to Killian’s corner and tells him, “beat the crap out of him.”

“Aye lass that are what I plan to do.”

As the bell rings Cora waves a hand over Neil and throws a fireball at Killian. He dodges and immediately runs and takes the other man down. “You Mother Fucking son of a bitch.”

The two men begin to hit each other and Killian gets several good hits as blood and teeth fall from Neil’s mouth. Cora quickly throws more magic at Killian but it stops when Gold sneers at her.

“You should let it be a fair fight Cora, unless you had another opponent in mind?”

“What you aren’t even going to side with your own blood?” 

Gold rests his fingers over Belle’s hand that is tightly holding his arm, “what he did to that young girl is not a son of mine.”

“Oh and of all the evil things you did to people…” she quickly stops as a rope suddenly wraps around her body and a cloth covers her mouth.

“I’m truly tired of hearing you Cora.”

Over the next hour, the rules were tossed out as Neil kicked, bit and played dirty in order to get the better of Killian – who on the other hand was very well versed in the entire boxing concept. With the two men obviously growing weary, Killian finally slugged Neil in the face making his neck snap and fall face first onto the mat. “You ever come near Emma or any of us, I will bury you…”

“Ta ta ta,” Gold said to him as he climbed into the ring, “one thing we never often talk about is the justice our own people have on undesirables.”

“We aren’t going to kill him,” Charming called out.

Regina climbed into the ring with them as well, “no but we can send him to a place he’ll wish he was dead.”

Mary Margaret looked at all of the people as she gasped, “no, I…”

“I’m sending my own mother there Snow, so don’t be so shocked.”

Emma finally climbed into the ring to look at her beloved, “Killian,” as she gently touched the rag to his face, “what are they talking about?”

“Em, love, there is a place that, well for those who are more than evil that are sent…”

Confusion on Emma’s face does not help anything, “are you saying you have a prison?”

“It’s more than that,” Gold answers, “sometimes there are individuals who need to be locked away and kept from the rest of us.”

“I’m confused, I mean, in the stories you and Regina are the bad guys, and there was never any mention of…”

“I agree,” Charming finally interjects, “they took Henry and they did horrible things to you Emma, they have to be punished.”

Emma watched as the metal box with her son slowly comes down and she and Regina rush to it and open it. They both clasp onto Henry together. 

“Enjoy your time at Genfangene un Steinau,” Gold begins to say, but a sudden pop of red smoke appears and Cora disappears. Another pop and Neil has returned to being a rat and scampers away. A rush of air and suddenly everybody was once again on the street with the sky turning blue. 

Everybody looks around, Killian stands with the help of David, “I really hate rats.” 

Gold shakes his head and turns to Emma, “Now then my dear, I will expect you at my shop tomorrow at 9:00 for your first lesson in control.” He nods at everybody and begins to walk away, “good night to you all.”


	16. Training

Emma sits in the kitchen of the cottage that she and Killian now share as he dumps a large bag of multiple different types of traps from the hardware store he has just returned from. He begins with the large wooden traps and pulls back on the metal bar to set it. 

“I will never allow that bastard near you again,” he tells her. “Oh and I have one more thing besides the rat poison,” as he opens the door and grabs a small crate, “a cat.”

Emma smiles and tries not to laugh. “So you not only want to break his neck, let him bleed to death, you now want to have a cat use him for a play toy until it gets bored and eats him.”

Killian listens to each word contemplating, and finally agrees. “Yes.”

“Okay, well,” looking at her watch, “I guess I should get going down to Gold’s shop.”

Killian sets everything down, “I’ll go with you.”

Emma lifts an eyebrow, “I think you have to set up a bathroom for the kitty.”

“What?”

“Damn it Killian, tell me you didn’t get a cat and not get a litter box.”

The man looks at her innocently and hands her the small carrying case. “It was free.”

Emma takes the case and opens the door to find a timid black cat with green eyes staring up at her. The cat is no bigger than Emma’s two hands. She cuddles it quickly, than turns to the man in front of her. “All right, while I’m having my first lesson, you can see about getting Pyewacket a litter box.”

“Pyeahwhat?”

“Oh my darling, what better name to give a cat than that of a witch’s familiar.”

“Love you are confusing me, I don’t know of any witch who has a cat, or that I’m familiar with,” as he goes to pull her into an embrace.

Emma shakes her head and dodges his arms, “come on, I don’t want to be late.”

~

When Emma and Killian arrive at Gold’s shop, there is nobody around, Emma decides to call out, and a gasp and the fall of books come from the back. Within minutes Belle is coming out from behind the curtain and is straightening herself. She smiles when she sees Emma and even smiles brighter to see the cat. 

“Oh Emma, he’s adorable, what is his name.”

“Pyewacket.”

Gold comes strolling out and sees the cat, “how interesting, do you want to bring about a witch hunt?”

Emma frowns at the man, “no, but I couldn’t help it, Killian wants the cat to catch your son for dinner.”

Gold runs his hand over the cat’s soft fur, “Well the best of luck to it.” He turns to Belle and gives her a knowing look and she quickly blushes and starts back to the back room, “the first lesson you need is how to control your power even when you are angry.”

Emma gives Killian the cat back and follows Gold, “but how do I do that, I don’t even know what my powers do.”

Gold moves to the spinning wheel he has set up, “as a girl you showed great promise as a spinner, so let’s set down and get you back to that.”

Emma sits at the stool and looks at the wheel. She gives it a quick spin and touches the wool that is before her, “what no stray to turn to gold?”

“My dear, you are not yet there,” as he seats himself across from her and takes a cup of tea. 

Killian moves to watch her and becomes mesmerized as the wheel begins to spin and the pedal goes up and down in a rhythmic motion. Before he knows it, his eyes have closed and the kitten is asleep in his lap. Emma continues spinning the wool into a find thread and listens to Gold explain each step in controlling her temper and feelings. She breathes evenly with the wheel and as she begins to focus on her untapped power the wool begins to glisten. With the spindle full, Emma stops and turns to the man across from her, she unlatches the spindle and hands it to Gold for inspection.

Gold takes the gift, and pulls out a thread of it. He examines it carefully and nods, “you my dear are a great untapped source.” 

“So I did okay?”

“You have turned the simplest of wool into something extraordinary. Your detail is unique, I would say it is fine enough to weave, and I wonder…” he pauses and looks up at her, a glint in his eye and a real smile that makes even Emma’s stomach get tingly, “you dearie may have created a magic that,” he stops again, “I will have to talk to Regina, but until then, you might want to continue spinning when you need to relax.” Gold continues to finger the thread and examine it, “by the way, why did you quit?”

Emma looks up at him sharply, “I never really meant to quit, it’s just school and work and being alone sort of…”

Gold nods his head, “you are a very gifted spinner, when you get home, you will find your wheel and a basket of roving waiting for you.”

Emma smiles at him and goes to hug him, he flinches at the affection. “Can I ask why you were so kind to me back then? I mean nobody else around here even knew I was living with Regina.”

“I saw you spin on a drop spindle and the way you took enjoyment in that and it reminded me how a dead art could come back. You also didn’t see me as the Dark One but as somebody you could learn from without really wanting anything other than what basic tricks I had learned in spinning.”

“You were a good teacher,” she replies, “though you should know I spun so much that my Mom told me to stop so she could catch up on the knitting. When I suggested we should buy a loom, she said absolutely not. I guess if I think about it, I stopped because it made me remember that time when I felt alone and only two strangers who knew nothing about me were the only people I felt I could trust.”

Gold touches her hand gently, “you still have those friends, now then you should awaken your pirate and deal with your familiar, and we can work with that later. I will let you know what we discover with your thread.”

Emma rises and taps Killian on the shoulder, “darling, we’re done for the day.”

Killian shakes his head and stands up, “that went quick.”

Emma rolls her eyes and the two leave.


	17. A Proposal

Life has begun to settle down in Storybrooke. Emma and Killian spend time with Henry and encourage him to trust his mother Regina. As spring dawns Emma wants to see her life more settled but has no idea how to handle it with her love. She finally decides to talk to Snow about her relationship, even though she still doesn’t want the woman to imply that she is her mother. 

Sitting at Granny’s Emma nods as Mary Margaret sits across from her. “I wasn’t sure if you would come or not.”

“Oh Emma I’m just so happy that….”

“Please don’t.” Emma sighs loudly, “I thought we could be friends. I’ve been working with Rumple and Regina about the magic thing, and well I thought I could talk to you about a more girly thing.”

Mary scrunches her forehead, “oh, I… Um, yes you can talk to me about anything.”

“I’m in love with Killian and I know he loves me, but I’m pushing thirty and well I’ve always had a rule that if a guy doesn’t show any sign of being more committed by 6 months, that it’s time for me to move on.”

Mary Margaret stares at her daughter, afraid to say anything she nods her head.

“So it seems like we’ve been through a lot recently and well we’ve been sort of settled down now for the past few months – knock on wood nothing else happens, but reality is that I want to get married and have a family and be a grown up and taken seriously and no longer sit at the kids table at Christmas.”

Confused by this outburst, Mary starts to say something and stops. 

“I want to have a beautiful wedding where I look like a princess and my handsome fiancé is down the aisle waiting for me. I want to have our first dance, to cut the cake, to open presents, and go on a honeymoon. But I draw the line at being the one who proposes.”

“Oh. Does Killian know about this?”

“I doubt it. He’s a guy; guys don’t think that far in advance. I dated one guy who told me that if he kept me around for a year he might propose. I dumped him the next day. I dated another guy for 6 months he was so content with life that when I didn’t call him back he didn’t realize I’d moved on for 2 years. The real kicker was this guy I dated and I’d set up the 20 date rule. He bought me just about everything imaginable in hopes of cutting dates off. He lasted till date 18. Killian is the love of my life. I’ve been in love with him since I saw him eleven years ago. Now that things are calm, I’m getting things settled; I’d like to know that he wants the same things.”

“I think you might want to talk to him about this. At least let him know that if he doesn’t make a decision he…”

“He better shit or get off the pot. Good call. I’ll go talk to him now. He’s probably reading up on the latest pest control items.”

~

Emma pulls into the driveway to find Killian just as she expected working in the garage making a concoction of poison. She pulls away from the sulpher odor and motions him into the house. She pulls out a bottle of water and sits at the kitchen table, preparing herself to lay down the law.

“Killian, I need to tell you something.”

The man sits across from her with a concerned look on his face, “love whatever it is we can get through it.”

“Okay, here’s the thing. I want to get married but I’m not going to propose to you. If you love me as much as I love you, you need to decide if we are going to be together forever or not. I love you with all my heart, but we’ve been nicely settled for a few months now, and well if I don’t get a ring soon, I’m going back to leave.”

Killian swallows hard, “you want to marry me?”

Emma rolls her eyes at him, “only if you as me.” She stands and walks to the living room and begins spinning, the cat jumps up next to her and rubs against her. 

Killian sits watching them and realizes that he has to do something.

~

Killian goes to Regina’s house first he needs to talk to Henry. The young man listens to the pirate captain explain the situation and agrees to help him. The two talk to Regina who directs them to the jeweler and that she will help. The next stop is at Snow and Charming’s – David is stunned when Hook talks to him about permission for his daughter’s hand. As they talk, David makes the suggestion that he also calls Emma’s adopted parents, and the next stop is to Auggie. There Killian explains his love for Emma and that he desperately wants to make her his wife, but feels he needs her parents’ permission. At this comment, Auggie calls his parents explains the situation and gives Killian the phone. The talk for over an hour and Killian hangs up with a smile on his face. As the two finally get to the jeweler they are met by Gold who is there to insure that the perfect ring is chosen. After hours of looking at different rings and stones, finally Gold, Henry and Hook are all happy and the item is purchased. Killian thanks everybody who has helped and turns to Henry once again in planning the proposal. 

~

Emma watches Killian closely that night as they sit down for dinner. She’s afraid he’s been up to something after their little talk, but he is keeping very quiet. As they finish up their pasta, Emma takes the plates and starts to clean up. They have a routine as they work together in the kitchen – she loves the fact that they work so effortlessly together. When things are settled in the dishwasher, Emma takes Killian’s hand and they sit to watch television. 

“What were you doing this afternoon?” she asks him.

“Not much, I had some errands to do and I got a new trap,” he tells her watching her roll her eyes.

~

After a few weeks things are calm, and Killian suggests that the two of them go out for a nice dinner in Portland. Emma is surprised by the idea of leaving Storybrooke but agrees. She finishes up her work early and grabs her favorite little black dress and heads to the bathroom. She pampers herself and spends a good hour on her hair, making sure that every curl falls into place. The two had been outside of Storybrooke but never for a night out. As she slips her shoes on she sees the handsome man standing in the doorframe watching her. She turns to see Killian dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. He had shaved and at first he didn’t look himself but his blue eyes were unmistakable. How did she get so lucky? 

He was pulling at his sleeves as she eyed him appreciatively. He cleaned up rather nicely. Licking her lips unintentionally, she thought how her friends from school would definitely call him the cat’s meow. Going up to him she kisses him lightly, “if we didn’t have reservations I would simply have to undress you right now, but I’ll wait and enjoy you later.”

Killian smiles at her and with a lift of his eyebrow, “you promise?” He quickly pulls her into his arms and begins kissing her down her neck. “Little girl, I could eat you alive,” he whispers into her ear.

Emma scoffs and pushes him back, “don’t pretend to be the big bad wolf.”

~

At the restaurant the two are seated in a quiet little table and Emma admires all the other couples surrounding them. So many people seem to be having their own private moments. Emma doesn’t even notice that Killian is on one knee in front of her with a box in his hand.

“Emma Booth, I believe I fell in love with you many years ago at the fair. I thought you might be one of the fairies pulling a trick on me, but the days we spent together told me you were very real and that we were meant to be. I have traveled the world far and near to find you, now that I have I never want to let you go. I have spoken to your Mum and Dad, Elizabeth and Charles, and they’ve traveled here to see us, to be witness to me asking their daughter to be my bride.”

Emma’s jaw drops as she looks down and then she sees not only her parents smiling at a table away but her brother laughing. They all knew he did it she thought, he gave her the proposal she wanted. Biting her lip and dabbing at her eyes quickly, she looks into Killian’s eyes and nods her head. “Yes I’ll marry you.”


	18. Planning a Wedding

Emma spent the entire summer planning her wedding. She was thankful for a job that only required her to be online and not actually in a classroom. Her mother and father gave her the money to spend on the wedding and when she saw how much they had budgeted, she choked. Her parents realized the expense of a wedding and only wanted the best for their daughter. Now she had to figure out how to create the perfect wedding that included her actual fairy tale friends and family.

Step one was to pick a date, and she already had the date she wanted - a magical date that would be memorable to all - Christmas Eve. Colors would be easy – obvious red. Music would be easier – there were so many great songs to play. Winter weather would be excellent décor and she knew that both Rumple and Regina would ensure that magic was sprinkled everywhere. 

As Emma began picking up magazines and books and setting up swatches and having women come in and out to help make decisions, Killian began to spend more time at Snow and Charming’s. The two men were bonding more and more and as the women would scream and giggle, they both along with Henry would depart to Granny’s to find Gold sitting at a table waiting for them. The three men’s female companions were all involved and Henry was constantly being pulled to have fittings for suits and only escaped with Killian and the others when the women were busy with other items. 

“How on earth did women get married before,” Gold asked sipping the coffee. “Belle is buying magazines and scrounging thru closets looking for bits and pieces of anything. She’s driving me crazy.”

“I’m just glad I got married in the Enchanted Forrest,” David informed them.

“Oh come on,” Henry piped up, “this is what all women do. Watch some TV, read a magazine.”

Killian just plopped his head into his hands, “she wants to get married in some sort of church that’s in bloody Ireland.” After a few minutes he lifts his head up and smiles wickedly, “oh and I forgot to mention you all have to be fitted for your suits.”

“I’m not in the bloody wedding!” Gold cried out.

“You might want to speak with your love then, she’s already signed you up,” Killian laughs.

Henry starts to giggle as well, “Belle said she can hardly wait to get your hair cut and you in a proper suit.”

Gold’s fingers clinch into a fist and then he takes a breath to breathe. “I am not going to…”

“Oh there you are Rumple,” an auburn haired woman calls out, “I’ve been looking all over for you. I need you to come with me,” as she takes his arm.

Gold looks up at the woman he loves and immediately stands, “gentleman, I will see you at the tailors.”

~

Emma sat in Regina’s living room with pictures strewn about. She had easily picked the bridesmaids dresses – beautiful red satin off the shoulder with rabbit trim at the collar and the sleeves. The problem came down to her dress. With her mother Elizabeth back in Florida, she would facetime her with ideas and emails to get her mom’s thoughts, but she heavily relied on her friends. Snow had accepted that she had missed out on too much of her daughter’s life to expect to step in and be the doting mom. She agreed to plan showers and be the friend her daughter needed. As all the women looked at different dresses to help narrow down the winter wedding, an argument was about to begin when Belle lead Rumplestilskin into the room.

“Emma, I think we should make your dress from the beautiful thread you have been spinning” Belle announced.

The other women all turned to look up and then at Gold.

“Is that even possible?” Emma asked.

Gold fidgeted from foot to foot, he was not sure why he had been drug into the beehive but as he heard Belle explain, he started nodding, “yes it can be done. I believe there may be enough thread…”

Belle smiled at the man and squeezed his hand, “I knew you would come thru for me,” as she kissed his cheek. “Now we have to pick a pattern.”

Regina tossed a large magazine to the ground, “that’s what we have been trying to do all along.”

Belle frowned at this, and turned to the man again, “you wouldn’t…”

“No!” as he pulled away. “I draw the line at helping you women pick a blasted dress. Killian doesn’t care what she wears or doesn’t. I…” he stops the women all stare at him, and he backs away slowly. “Find me the pattern and I’ll have the dress made.”

~

Weeks, then months pass by and as the weather gets colder a silence begins to take over the town. People are busy buzzing about making decisions and trying to determine exactly how and where people will be staying. Emma has sent out hundreds of red and white invitations to her parents family and friends. Regina has promised her that the beautiful cathedral she wants to be married in will be at the end of the street on the big day. A few days before the wedding, Emma sits at the kitchen table while Killian cooks, making notes on her computer of the cost of items, checking off items as they have been completed.

“Okay, you guys will need to get your final fittings this afternoon before the bachelor party. I am going to stop by the baker’s and see how the cake is coming, Mom and Dad will be arriving tomorrow morning, so whatever you do tonight, remember that we are to have brunch with them. What am I forgetting?”

“You have a final dress fitting, I am stopping at the caterer’s to check on the food, the jeweler for our rings, the photographer is meeting up with me and chaps and you have a lovely evening yourself and I will see you bright and cheery in the morning to meet your Mum and Dad.”

Emma smiles at the man across from her, she is so delighted he is helping her with the little finishing touches. He has been a good sport about all of the insanity that has gone on for the previous six months. She stands up and moves to stand next to him, “I love you darling.”


	19. Wedding day for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to the big day and I decided to take each person's perspective.

The morning had finally come and Killian sat in the king size bed alone. How amazing his life had changed. He had dreamed of Emma ever since they were together so many years ago. If only they hadn’t fought that day, that he would have protected her from the worthless little rat. That they would have met up later, that he never would have been miserable when all along his love was there for him. As he stands up pushing the sheets and blankets to the side he puts his feet to the floor realizing that it’s much cooler in the house than he is accustomed. Going to the thermostat he taps it slightly looking at the gauge that now reads 40 degrees. Bloody hell he thinks, the box is useless – he turns to the fireplace and sees there are still some red coals amongst the burnt wood. He would have to call somebody and it would not be Emma. 

Coming back in from getting some wood, Killian hears the front door open and voices calling out to him. “I’ll be right there mates,” as he tosses off his snow covered boots and pads to the front of the house. He is greeted by David, Henry and August who all are looking around to see why the house is so cold.

Looking at the thermostat David instantly walks to the basement and flips on a light, “I’m hoping it’s just a blown fuse, because I do not want to call Snow and tell her that the furnace is blown.”

“You should have called one of us last night,” August tells him.

“I didn’t realize it had gotten so cold until I awoke.”

Suddenly a roar sounds and hot air begins coming out of the floor vents. Emma and Killian had decided to rent a house till they wanted to buy one or build one. As things were going, Emma had only spent half of the money her parents had given her for a wedding, so she planned to spend the other half on a home. 

With the house warming up, the men moved into the kitchen for coffee and a final check of the ever present list. 

David sat with Henry next to him with a pen in hand, “1. Shower and shave. 2. Style your hair and smell good. 3. Eat breakfast. 4. Begin getting dressed - your clothes have been set out and are arranged on the dressing rack. 5. Make sure that groomsmen are dressed as well. 6. Make sure you have the rings and the wedding license. 7. Have a drink of rum.” David stops and smiles at Killian, “she is at least being realistic. Did she buy you a new flask?”

Killian grants them one of his smiles and instead pulls out a crystal decanter. “Na, she says a gentleman needs to drink out of a proper bottle, but I have my flask stashed in my suit pocket.”

“8. Get to the church before 11:00 so that the photographer can take pictures of you and groomsmen. 9. Make sure the priest is there. 10. Have the groomsmen begin seating people at 1:00. 11. Walk down the aisle. 12. Stand and watch me come down. 13. Don’t forget your vows. 14. Kiss the bride.”

“And that gentleman is my future wife,” as he turns away, “by the way what time is it?”

“9:30” Henry tell him.

“Bloody hell, I have to get going,” as he stumbles into the master bedroom.

Within an hour, Killian has shaved off any sign of a beard, made himself ever presentable and is eating a bacon sandwich that August made. The other men are struggling with ties, vests and cufflinks to worry about Killian. As the pirate finally pulls on the charcoal gray trousers, the white shirt that has his initials monogrammed on the sleeves, the cufflinks Emma bought him as a birthday present, the red tie to match all the beautiful ladies, the lighter gray vest and finally the black mourning coat. He looks in the mirror and smiles – Emma did have an excellent eye for clothes. He walks out to help his future step-son straighten his tie and sees that Gold has arrived and the other men are all looking at the newest arrival. 

Gold has had his hair cut up short and does not look anything like he did – in fact his hair has been darkened slightly and he looks like a much younger man. He pulls at the sleeves of his shirt from underneath the heavy black overcoat. Looking at the other men, he finally acknowledges, “Belle had me get my hair cut this morning. She bloody well insisted I get a proper shave and cleaned up. I know how to…”

“Mr. Gold,” Henry pipes up, “you look so much younger.”

“Aye, Belle insisted that they do all sorts of things…”

David finally breaks in, “well at least you are here now and we should probably be getting to the church for those pictures.”

At the church the men all get out of the black limousine and look up at the ancient building before them. Going up the steps they are greeted by the priest and a photographer. As they enter the building they are amazed yet again by the size and beauty of the building. Killian whistles slowly as he sees all of the flowers that are decorating the church. The photographer has the men stand at the alter and take pictures. He has Killian look out of a church window and snaps a picture. There are several pictures taken where the men must create humorous poses. By quarter till 1:00 the cameraman leaves saying he has to get ready for the wedding pictures. Soon Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring by Back comes across the small orchestra sitting off to the side. Next was the Christmas Concerto - as this one play, Killian watched as his groomsmen began walking individuals down the aisle. He noticed that many individuals from Storybrooke sat on his side of the aisle, while Emma’s adopted family and friends filled up the other. When Handel’s Messiah began to play, Killian knew it was time for him to go down the aisle to begin the ceremony. He stood and turned to see his groomsmen, David as his best man, followed by Henry, August and Gold. Little could he have imagined that he would be friends with the man he had hated for so long, but now was thankful to all of them for everything they had done for him and Emma. As the song continued, Killian looked up at the gleaming stained glass windows and reached into his breast pocket for his ever handy flask. David’s hand was there to stop him and give him a stern look. The many people who had arrived was overwhelming. Killian took a heavy breath as the song came to an end and he saw people applaud the choir. Soon he spotted Belle, Ruby, Regina and Snow at the back and the Carol of Bells began. They walked slowly down the aisle one at a time smiling at the people who watched them. As they each took their spots across from their respective groomsman, Killian swallowed hard as he strained to see his soon to be wife. He bit down on his bottom lip and quickly licked both lips, why was he so nervous. Of course he’d never been through a wedding, in fact nobody in the town had ever experienced such an insurgence of new people before. As the song came to an end Christmas Canon began with a children’s choir singing Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. The doors opened at the end of the aisle, and Emma appeared and greeted her father. He was dressed much as Killian, only wearing the Top Hat that went with their suits. He bowed before his daughter before taking her arm. The couple turned and with their first step the entire church rose and turned to watch Emma come down the aisle. Killian’s breath was taken away as he looked at the magical creature that was gliding down to him. As they passed row after row of people they nodded their acknowledgement of them for coming and sharing this special day. Slowly they walked up to the alter and as the song comes to a final conclusion, Killian is offered Charles’ hand and the two men shake.


	20. Wedding Day for her

Emma could barely sleep that night. She had spent the previous day getting every last minute detail settled. Her parents were staying in Regina’s guest house and the rest of the family had booked up Granny’s and several hotels outside of town. The rehearsal had gone well, Killian seemed at ease with all of the people though he got unusually quiet when asked about his own family. Emma quickly filled in to her parents that he wasn’t as lucky as she and the subject quickly changed. The only time things seemed a little difficult was when she introduced Mary Margaret and David to her parents. Charles and Elizabeth had no idea who these people were to Emma, but things quickly became comfortable as Snow and Charming realized that the older couple would have been them. Okay maybe not, but it was obvious why the couple had adopted August and Snow. 

Elizabeth Booth was tall and slender with dark golden hair cut in a modern style. She had blue eyes and was very affectionate to both of her children. Charles on the other hand had the exact shade of green eyes as Emma. Though his hair was dark and he had a very trimmed mustache. He gave off the aura of being in control and loving his children. As the couple gave Emma her space it was clear they were very pleased that she had finally found somebody who loved her and worshiped the ground she walked on.

As Emma climbed out of bed – having tossed and turned most of the night, she hadn’t been this excited since she was a little girl waiting for Santa to arrive. As she thought about that, she began to wonder about that fairy tale character. Shaking her head that would be for another time – instead she would go ahead and get breakfast. Her mind traveled to her fiancé and how he was probably stretched out in their bed passed out. He had been a good sport through all of the rehearsal, the dinner, the toasts the ribbing he got from the Storybrooke family. Of course today would be different – there would be more of her family there, more of her mother’s Irish family and her father’s half Italian family. They’d probably all make lovely comments to encourage Killian from not straying from being a good husband. She immediately thought of her cousin whose husband was caught cheating with a waitress. The Uncles made sure the little strumpet was well on her way and the husband repentant for his sins. Killian would never cheat on her. He loved her, just like she loved him. 

Turning on the coffee maker Emma opens the fridge to see what she can start for breakfast. She already had her nails done, and she wouldn’t be getting ready for several hours. As she pulled a pan out of the cabinet, she heard the click of shoes. Turning she saw Regina standing there.

“I cannot believe that on your last day of freedom you are looking at making breakfast.”

Setting the pan down, “we all have to eat, and I couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, I heard you coming down the stairs. So I thought everything went well last night.”

Emma smiled at her friend, Regina has been so gracious to include all of these strangers including parents to stay in her home, and she had confided that she was afraid of issues between the Charmings and her parents. “I think things went really well. I just have one issue that I’m a little nervous about.”

“Oh?” as Regina sits down at a bar stool, “what’s that?”

“My Grandma.”

“Grandma? I uh didn’t realize that you had a…”

“Grandma Maureen is my Mom’s mom. She is the matriarch of everything. You thought your Mom was bad about things, Grandma Maureen is upset that Killian and I haven’t come to see her.”

“Where does she live?”

“New York right now, but she spends her winters in Ireland. She likes to be close to her roots.”

“Is that why you wanted to get married over there?”

“Kind of, but I sort of wanted Killian to feel…”

“Trust me from the looks he gives you he wouldn’t care where you wanted to get married.”

The two women chat until Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle arrive. Belle regales the women with how she had Gold getting a proper haircut and that none of them will recognize the Dark One. They finally all head upstairs to begin dressing. 

Regina, Belle, Ruby and Snow all wear the same red satin gown with the white fur trim, as Emma is being pulled into her corset by her friends, her mother walks in and lends some assistance. Emma’s dress is made of a creamy white sating with a cathedral length train, with long sleeves and off the shoulder styling it too has white rabbit trip along the neckline and the sleeves. Belle helps to bustle the train and they quickly check to see that their makeup and hair are perfect and that it is time to get to the church. 

The bridesmaids and her mother all get into a black limousine and leave while Emma waits for her father who appears dressed in his tuxedo that matches the groomsmen. “Daddy, you take my breath away” she whispers to him.

“My darling, it is you who is taking everyone’s breath away,” he then takes her hand and helps her climb up into the white horse drawn carriage. The driver starts off and Charles pulls a heavy wool blanket over them. Emma wears a matching cloak but cuddles next to her father for warmth. As she sits next to him, she thinks of Killian and how he reminds her a bit of her dad - Tall, handsome, dark, mysterious. Her parents had married in their thirties – her mother was a career woman, but after a few years of marriage and multiple miscarriages, they decided they would adopt. When the agency called to tell them that they had not one but two small children and would they be interested, to them it was a sign from a higher power. Elizabeth immediately fell in love with August and his cherubic face. After coming to the world without magic, he contemplated running away, but was caught up in this new family and the beautiful woman with matching golden locks as his own. Charles on the other hand was enamored by the little girl. So perfect in every way, and yet abandoned. He promised her that day that he would love and protect her. He felt he had failed her that day so many years ago when August had called them to tell them that Emma had been raped. What he would have done to the bastard that touched his baby girl. It wasn’t until Emma had graduated from college that she eventually told her parents the entire story – falling in love with a young man only to be raped, and then to find out she was pregnant. She was so worried about disappointing her father that she felt she couldn’t tell them. Now as they road to the church – the unusual old church that sat at the very end of town – he was going to give his daughter to the young man who had stolen her heart, they would now have a real relationship with their grandson and hopefully more grandchildren. It was strange how such a quiet little town had brought not only absolute happiness to his daughter but to he and his wife.

“What are you thinking about Dad?” 

“Just how very happy I am for you.”

~

When they arrived at the church the photographer was already snapping pictures of the women. Soon he was pulling Emma into the foray of it all and she was posing this way and that. As a black car began to pull up, Belle and Snow grabbed Emma and made her rush into the church. She wasn’t allowed to see Killian or he to see her. As she struggled to catch a glimpse of him, all she saw was the other men, and then she saw Gold. 

“Oh my God Belle, what the hell?”

Ruby quickly looked out and so did Regina and Snow, the three other women turned to Belle accusingly. “I just had his hair cut and well…”

“You turned the Dark One into a Hot One,” Ruby stated.

“Yes he is rather handsome isn’t he?”

Snow and Regina just looked at each other. “I see another wedding in the future,” Snow finally stated.

“You better get a ring on his finger before other women decide to take their shot at him,” Ruby joked.

Belle smiled shyly and fidgeted with her hands, “we have talked about it, but he says he doesn’t want a big production. He said this has been too stressful for him.”

The women all laughed and as they put the finishing touches to Emma, attaching her veil, each of the women putting their own white fur hats on, they waiting patiently for the music. Soon the music began and Ruby ran out to see how the men were doing. By the time she had returned, she looked winded and they could hear Handel’s Messiah being played. “Emma if I were you I’d skip the reception to take him home and rip his clothes off.”

Emma laughed, “He looks that nice?”

“They all are freaking gorgeous, hell I may decide Auggie needs to be introduced to the wolf.”

Within a few minutes the women are lining up and walking down the aisle, their respective partners smiling at them. Finally the time has come for Emma. She looks across the way and sees her dad. He wipes a quick tear from his face. The doors open as the Christmas Canon starts and he bows to his daughter, he takes her arm and they make their first step. The entire church rises and looks at her. Emma looks at all the faces and finally allows herself to look at Killian. Her breath catches; he’s the most gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on. Ruby was definitely not lying in that regard. As they make their slow way down the aisle, Emma and her father acknowledge old friend and family and new friends from each side of the aisle. She recognizes people from her and her parents past, family members who have known her since the day she came into their lives. She sees new friends that she has made since moving to Storybrooke. They all smile broadly at her, but now she can’t take her eyes from the piercing blue ones. As her father stops at the altar, he shakes Killian’s hand and kisses his daughter. The older man retreats to the pew and the priest waves the people to sit.


	21. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a talk with her parents

With the wedding over, Emma and Killian take off on their honeymoon to Ireland. A visit to Grandma Maureen is their first stop and Killian quickly wraps the older woman around his little finger with a few quick smiles and innuendos. Things are smoothed over for Emma and her grandmother gifts them with a substantial financial gift for Emma and Killian to build a new home. 

When the newlyweds return they settle for staying in Regina’s guest house. Emma is already letting her mind race to the idea of building a home. Killian spends hours at a desk drawing out ideas of a home near the water. Emma has to return to teaching her online classes and though she knows they are financially sound she does enjoy seeing the deposit of funds from her job. Letting her mind return to what it was like before the insanity of a fairy tale world and then her sudden anger at the supposed parents who sent her through a wardrobe - anger that cannot be calmed down because she cannot even begin to understand it.

The first step Emma decides is to purchase land in which to build their home. She locates a lot far enough from town that she isn’t going to have nosy neighbors, yet close enough that the people she cares about most can visit her. With the house designed by Killian contractors are found and the house begins construction. 

Emma sits at the diner and works on her laptop alone. Killian has taken up the task of monitoring the work that is being done on the house as well as any questions that come up in regards to it. Just as she is finishing her papers and closing her laptop she sees Snow and David standing next to her table.

“Hi?” she comments not sure why they haven’t said anything.

“Can we sit down?” Snow inquires.

“Sure, is there something on your mind?”

David fidgets with a napkin and finally speaks, “we see you are building a house just past the town line.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Emma, we won’t be able to come visit you.”

Emma looks at the two people who are nearly her age, “you know I’ve tried to set aside how I feel about you guys, look past the fact that you are probably the stupidest people I know, but to be honest, it keeps coming back to the fact that you sent a newborn baby to another world without anybody to your knowledge to protect it. I am just thankful that Auggie was there and that my parents adopted us. I can only imagine what horrible parents you too would have made.”

“Emma, you don’t mean that,” Snow cried.

“Yeah, I do. You act like you have the greatest love of all time, yet you had no love for a daughter you threw away. At least with me, I gave Henry to somebody, I didn’t drop him down a fucking rabbit hole to who knows where and hope for the best.”

“Now Emma,” as David began to raise his voice, “you are not being fair. We were trying to save you from…”

“What? A curse? Look at you two, you make me gag. Every time things are a little difficult for you to handle or uncomfortable you guys are no shows. You are just like some of the parents I’ve met teaching. The ones who make an appointment to meet me and discuss their child and then you don’t show up because you might be expected to be a parent. You know what the best thing for the two of you is, to never have another child again.”

With those words out of Emma’s mouth a circle of wind flies from her body as if a sonic boom has hit and flies through everybody in the town. As the wind brushes Regina’s hair she looks up and grabs her keys. Gold drops the wool he is spinning and Killian looks at the town to see a wave of strong magic slowly dissipate at the town line. He drops the papers he is working on and jumps into his new truck and drives back into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get done, but this chapter came at me while I was sleeping and I had to get it written.


	22. Forgiveness

Emma sat alone in the diner when she looked up and saw Killian walk in. He looked concerned and his lovely bride seemed frustrated. Sitting across from her he took her hands in his and kissed her fingers.

“Love, is there something you want to tell me about?”

“No,” she stated with a pout.

“Emma, I saw the magic. It was like a large cloud came through and dissipated at the town line. I…”

“It’s called a mushroom cloud.”

“Would you like to tell me what caused this ‘mushroom cloud’?”

Emma looked down at her hands looking very guilty, “my parents.”

“Charles and…”

“No, David and Mary Margaret/Snow whatever name she is going by.”

Killian held her hand tightly and whispered, “Emma, you know I love you know matter what. I’m your husband do you know what you did?”

“Not really,” as she looks up to see Regina and Gold running into the restaurant. The two stop and look at Emma and she flinches from their disappointed look.

Killian shakes his head and turns to the two and tells them that David and Snow were the recipients of whatever angered Emma.

Regina moves and sits next to Emma, “Em, what did you say to them?”

Emma bites her lip and suddenly she appears more like the young eighteen year old girl she was when she first met Regina. “They just think that it was okay to dump a newborn baby and I don’t care what they say about you and the stupid curse, but…” she pauses as tears well up in her eyes. “They are pissed off that I’m building a house outside of the town line. They never came to see me when I broke my ankle, they have avoided me whenever there has been any issue that might include you or Gold, and then they tried to excuse the fact that they dumped me through some portal thinking that it was the wisest thing and I got mad and told them that the best thing for them was that they should never be able to have a child because they were such horrible excuses for parents.”

Regina pulled away in shock and looked at Gold, “Em, is that when?”

“Yes, and I don’t know what I did.”

Gold fidgeted and cracked his neck as he tried to rational what had happened. “Maybe it was just pent up energy. We can’t tell what she…”

Killian looked up at Gold, “I thought you were going to teach her to control this?” he asks accusingly.

Gold stands up straighter, “Emma you will return to your lessons tomorrow. Your time off is over for now.”

 

Rumple sits in the back room of his shop as Belle makes a cup of tea for him. He stares intently at the table and doesn’t realize that Belle has sat next to him.

“I’m sure she just…”

“No Belle, I think Emma has a lot of anger that has been building up. She’s not letting up on David and Snow. I… I have never seen this kind of rage before, I mean even when I was jealous of Killian or angry at Cora I never had this kind of energy. She needs to learn to control it or she could destroy this entire town. I just need to think, what else could have set her off?”

Belle sets her cup down and wraps her arm around Gold, “you said it may have to do with the house?”

“Yes, it’s on some property on the edge of town and she chose it to keep her parents from visiting.”

“But that would mean nobody from town could visit.”

“Yes, well except for Regina and I… Emma seems only attached to… Wait a minute if we can get Regina to extend the property line, then…”

“Yes, and Emma will have to agree, because in case of an emergency nobody could come to help her.”

“Belle you are a bloody genius. We still will work on calming her down, but I need to talk to Regina. Yes this could work.”

 

Emma sat at a desk in the library working on papers and entering in grades. It was times like this that she missed being in the classroom, even if it was only to be the lackey for a tenured professor. At least she got a feel for students, as opposed to online where the students were faceless and didn’t show much of their personality except in the online discussion. 

As she sat alone her mind began to think maybe she was being harsh on Snow and David, okay yeah they had totally failed on her part but then again they were probably young and stupid. All young people should get a pass for that, but then she thought how many stupid parents had she already met that made her cringe. Here she was turning 30 soon and her biological parents were her age. Well she would just have to put that out of her mind and think of them as friends. Okay, well if she needed a blood transfusion or an extra kidney at least she’d know who to hit up, but still Snow seemed so pretentious and had some desire to want to mother her. Bluch Emma thought she’d had a great Mom down in Florida. As her mind began to drift it immediately went to her husband, wow, she was married to the greatest guy in the world, but now that things were settled, what did he do for a living? This was when she could use a friend like Snow to talk to. Looking up, she saw her mother come into the library and pause as the two made eye contact. Emma knew she would have to apologize. One thing she had learned from the Booths was to admit when you are wrong and to ask for forgiveness. Easier said than done but she had done it multiple times growing up. 

“Snow, I need to apologize for my outburst. I hope you can forgive me.”

Snow stood quietly and fidgeted with her purse, “um yeah okay.”

“If you have a moment can I talk to you?”

Snow looked around, afraid of what magic might attack her, but finally took a seat across from Emma.

“First, I would prefer to see you and David as friends not parents. You guys can do your thing but let’s not do the Mom and Dad cause I have two that I love like nothing else, and let’s face it, nobody outside of here would believe me if I told them.” She pauses and continues, “I was wanting to ask you, um, what exactly kind of work would Killian be doing, if he had a job?”

Snow looked at her daughter for a long minute, “well he’s always been a pirate. I guess he would do something on the water?”

“Yeah, but what, he’s not a fisherman, he’s not in the Navy, I’m just thinking of what he could do other than pester me about catching up.”

Snow bit her lip thinking, “you’re right, he needs some kind of job. Have you talked to him about it?”

“Right now all he cares about is this house and making every aspect of it perfect. I’m amazed at how he’s taken up that, and his drawings are incredible.”

“Maybe he should be an architect. I mean we don’t have a lot of really nice houses around, well except for Regina’s and I’m sure there are people who wouldn’t mind having something a little more up to date.”

Emma sat and chewed on the end of her pen, “yeah, but he’d need to go to school for anybody to take him serious.”

Snow laughed, “um in case you didn’t notice, a lot of us probably didn’t go to school, we just have the knowledge.”

Emma thought about it for a while, “I’ll talk to him, he at least could take some classes online to make sure he stays up to date on modern technology. Thanks for your help,” as she looks at her watch, “oh shit, I got to go,” as she closes her computer and stuffs it back into her messenger bag. “I’ll see you around.”

 

“You are late,” Gold tells her as she rushes in.

“Sorry, got caught up talking to Snow and…”

Gold stops and looks at her, “what did you say?”

“Nothing much, just apologized and…” Emma sets her bag down, “is it hot in here?”

Belle comes out from the back to see Emma fall on the floor in a dead faint.

“What did you do to her?” she asks with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on finishing this project up, I find that it keeps dangling and needs a final finish


	23. Illness

Emma woke up lying on the chaise lounge in the back of Gold’s shop. Belle was sitting next to her with a cold compress on her head. 

“Emma, you fainted, are you feeling okay?”

Looking at the woman, “yeah, I must have a low blood sugar or something,” as she looks at Gold rifling through some books, “so what did I do?”

“Emma dear, you seem to need to have a lot of anger about something,” he says as he pulls another book out. “I’ve never seen such energy…”

“I’m screwed aren’t I?”

“Oh Em,” as Belle grabs Emma’s hand, “I’m sure it was just a little stress, it’s not like you haven’t had a bit of craziness in your life. Why don’t we plan a party or a get together with everyone? I’m sure we could think of…”

Emma looks at her friend and tries to smile when a sudden wave of nausea hits her. “Bathroom?” as she stumbles to stand.

Gold turns to see the commotion as Belle runs to grab a trash can and Emma starts to run towards the hall. Unfortunately for Rumple he is in the way of both women and gets slammed first by Belle as she swings the trashcan towards Emma, and then gets knocked down as Emma retches in the metal can and vomit flies out landing on Gold’s suit and shoes.

“Oh Em, you are sick,” as Belle rubs the sick woman’s back. She turns a frown on Gold and gives him a warning look as he seems about to complain. “Get up Rumple, Em needs to use the bathroom.”

Gold stands quickly and disappears in the opposite direction of the women. In the bathroom Emma vomits again and tears stream down her face as she begins to dry heave. Belle pulls out a clip and pulls Emma’s hair up away from her face and fastens it at the nape of her neck. 

“I’m sorry Belle,” as another round of stomach heaves hits her. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You know, Rumple and I were talking and this is the kind of thing where you could end up needing an ambulance. If your house were in the city limits there wouldn’t be a problem of getting you to the hospital.”

Emma flushes the toilet and leans against the cold porcelain. “Yeah, but,” as she swallows, “it’s too late, oh God, I feel like shit.”

Belle gets a washcloth out and wets it down and begins wiping Emma’s face. “Do you want me to call Killian?”

Emma leans down on the floor and closes her eyes, “yes.”

Belle leaves Emma in the bathroom and goes to find the phone. Rumple returns in a clean suit, “I think that suit is ruined, I have never had…”

“Shut up Rumple, Emma is sick, and you are concerned about a stupid suit. You never had a child vomit all over you?”

Gold steps back and remembers raising his son and him being sick at one time, “yes but that was…”

Belle picks up the phone and points to him for silence. She dials the number she has for Killian and on the third ring he answers. Belle explains what has happened and hangs up. “Killian will be here in a little while, why don’t you go out front and wait for him while I help Emma.”

Gold does as he is told and stands by the door waiting for Killian to pull up to the building. As soon as he sees the pirate, he quickly opens the door and pulls the taller man in. “Your lovely bride is sick and I would appreciate you taking her anywhere but near me.”

Killian looks at the man confused, “but what about her lesson?”

“Lessons can wait, your wife is…” as he sees Emma and Belle coming into the room, he quickly takes steps in order to avoid the young woman. 

Killian wraps his arm around Emma and leads her out of the shop and to the car. The short drive to Regina’s includes three stops where Emma leans out the car and dry heaves. Once she is in the house and stripped down and put into a pair of pajamas, Killian calls Dr. Whale.

 

Emma sleeps for the next day and a half and wakes only enough to go to the bathroom and then returns to bed. Whale has diagnosed it as some form of influenza and that everybody should avoid contact with her as much as possible. After day five, Emma begins to become more coherent but the sheer exhaustion on her face shows the wear that being sick has caused her. As she tries to sit up Killian comes and helps her sip some water. 

“Emma, love, you’ve been very sick. The doctor said you didn’t need a hospital but I’ve been very worried.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t have the flu.”

“What? But Dr. Whale…”

“I should know if I was sick. This has happened before.”

“Emma you’ve been asleep for almost a week.”

“Killian, I never had a fever did I?”

“Uh no, but Dr. Whale said…”

Emma looks up at her husband and smiles as she runs her hand along his scruff, “you haven’t shaved for several days.”

“No, I’ve been too worried about you.”

“It’s okay, but we might want to get the house finished as soon as we can.”

“Why, I mean it’s coming along marvelously and I’ve been thinking about…”

Emma takes his hand as she leans against the pillows, “I’m pregnant.”

Killian stops and his eyes widen, “but…”

“I’m guessing I’m about eight or nine weeks. This is exactly how I felt when I was pregnant with Henry. My parents were freaked out and back then I didn’t have a clue except for well girl things.”

“Emma, I thought that, I uh, don’t remember have we talked about this?”

“I believe in one of our many talks children came up, and though I wasn’t thinking I’d get pregnant this quickly, it’s not like we haven’t been…”

Killian blushes, “well this is wonderful news,” as he leans in to kiss her. “A little me running about…”

“Or a little girl?”


End file.
